Gifted
by ShygirlNikomas
Summary: Introduces new characters 2 . Michael is an old friend of Carlisle and the newest addition to the Cullen clan. He finds the love of his life, Cheyenna, but can he resist the compelling urge to kill her and drink her dry.
1. La Tua Cantante

There are few vampires that exist today – many have lived hundreds or thousands of years – that have found their _la tua cantante._ Even fewer still have had the willpower not to kill them as soon as they come across them.

**Michael's POV**

Another dawn, another day. I hated the night all of my three hundred and five long years. Night always reminded me of the thing that I have never had, and the one thing that I doubted I ever would find, the love of a woman, and the feel of her in my arms. I could distract myself easily enough with books, music, working, but at the end of the day the loneliness, which I have felt for over three hundred years finds ways of making itself known.

Most vampires find their mates after maybe a decade or two, or some even a century. Me, never. That is one of the reasons that I decided to travel to the Olympic peninsula and ask the Cullen family if I could join them. Of course, they saw me coming. I had no idea what I was looking for when I knocked on their door, all I knew was that I had always been different from the other vampires that had crossed my path, except one. His name was Carlisle Cullen.

************************************************************************

There are many reasons why I am different from those of my kind. First and most importantly, I did not drink the blood of humans. I only hunted animals, although I found their scent less appealing. Second, I was not ruled by the scent of blood or by the thirst that when I was a newborn burned in my throat like a fire engulfing a house. Third, I had made something of myself. I had become a doctor about fifty years ago, because I needed a change of pace. I wanted to help people, to make up for my being a monster. And finally, I was gifted. I had always been able to read the vibrations coming from people. See what kind of a person they are underneath it all. See if they were lying and feel what they were feeling.

This 'gift' was the reason I could not bear to drink human blood. Animals were easier, their panic less intrusive; their pain easier to stifle. After all, animals use instincts, not feelings.

Carlisle and I had met up about two hundred years earlier, in London. I was looking for meaning to life and Carlisle was trying to convince others to try a 'vegetarian' lifestyle, which I had picked up out of necessity a hundred years earlier. It was amazing we had not come across each other before. We stayed together for about a decade, but the loneliness that I felt would not go away. I needed to search for the meaning, for an answer, for someone to quench the burning desire I felt. I am still searching, but I no longer have hope of finding exactly what I need. Although Carlisle is hopeful, I believe that my chances of staving off this hunger, finding my soul mate, died out long ago.

************************************************************************

When I arrived at the Cullen's home to ask for acceptance into their family, a very small pixie looking girl with spiky black hair opened the door, and embraced me as if she had known me for decades.

"Hi, Michael! I am Alice. Welcome to the family. We are going to be great friends, I can see it now, especially when you find what you are looking for." She said, then danced up the grand staircase to go get Carlisle.

When Carlisle came down the stairs he looked happy to see me, but not at all surprised. "Michael, my old friend. You look well. Alice told me that you would be coming soon." He smiled warmly at me. "We have a room ready for you, but first I will have to fill you in on the rest of the family and the rules that go along with us now."

We then spent the majority of the day going over who was who, what we must do to keep the secret, so on and so forth. When Carlisle spoke of his family, even the newest members Bella and Renesmee, I was amazed at the love he had for each of them. I kept thinking to myself maybe I will be able to finally fit in here, maybe this will be home for me.

It was not long before I was completely incorporated into the Cullen family. They adopted me and I adopted their name. I was now Michael Cullen, the brother of Carlisle. As I was a doctor like Carlisle, he set me up with an interview at Forks General Hospital, and I was hired with my extensive background in infectious diseases and my surgical experience I was able to get a good deal of patients right off as well.

My new family decreased the yearning and loneliness for me. It wasn't gone, but it wasn't quite as noticeable. Carlisle and I worked together, floating around the hospital. I knew that what I had been searching for I would not find here, not in this small town where nothing ever changes…

I have been working at the hospital for a few months now, everything becoming routine but exciting as usual. I never expected that a normal day could go so awry. It started out with an early morning emergency triple coronary artery bypass grafting surgery followed by a visit from Edward.

Edward came to the hospital to have lunch with Carlisle and myself every Tuesday, usually just to shoot the breeze, or to talk about how the family was doing. I practically lived at the hospital now and when I wasn't there I was at different seminars. Anything that would keep my mind busy.

After I changed out of my surgical scrubs, Edward and I went up to the medical floor of the hospital, where Carlisle undoubtedly was. He never failed to be on the floor making rounds by 10am. Edward and I were discussing Renesmee's earlier childhood and his relationship with Bella from start to finish. I was definitely jealous of him. He had everything that I ever wanted, and he waited for it less than a century.

_Some people have all the luck._ I thought to myself. However, I could tell that Edward heard me. Damn mind reader. I knew he heard my jealous thoughts frequently and I felt guilty for it.

Edward turned to me, "Don't worry about it Michael. Trust me, I was just as frustrated as you are before I met Bella. I had also given up on finding anyone. I think that is what worked for me, I quit looking for love, and something better found me."

I just nodded trying to clear my head. Edward and I walked silently off the elevators and down the hall towards the nurses' station, where my patient's charts were and where Carlisle probably was.

I had just pushed the very last thought from my mind about love and relationships, when it happened. BAM! A nurse flitted out of a room, heading for the storage room beside me. She wasn't paying attention and nearly ran Edward and me over. I looked at her and had my heart been beating, it would have stopped.

She was breath- taking. Long wavy chestnut brown hair, bright blue-green eyes with long eyelashes, rosy pink cheeks, and full pouty lips. She had a figure that a model would kill for, with mile- long legs, and an abnormally large chest for her size. Out of instinct I wondered to myself if they were silicone. I took a deep breath to find out, but my breath caught as I inhaled. A fire burned in my throat like no other had ever burned before. This fire was even stronger than the fire of loneliness and desire. This was a fire of the greatest kind: bloodlust.

_Oh, she smells mouthwatering. Get a grip on yourself man, _I thought trying to regain control. I looked at Edward, locking my body in place and pleading with my eyes. I was hoping that he had read my mind and knew what I was thinking, so he would stop me from killing her. I tentatively sucked in another small breath of air through my nose thinking that I had to be mistaken on how she smelled. _*Sniff* _It hit me harder then. _Oh, I want her so bad. I have never actually wanted someone like this before. Not in centuries, no not ever._I tried to block out everything, but her angelic voice cut through. Her voice was a soft soprano, like the sighing of a wind. She was looking at me, looking in my eyes as she let out a little laugh that sounded like bells ringing in the distance._ Do not breathe, Michael. Get a grip on yourself. Say something, no don't you might get her scent again. No, not here. I cannot. I cannot kill again._ She stiffened._ Oh just go away, you gorgeous woman. If you want to live, just keep walking, little human Aphrodite!_

When she stiffened, I could swear that I saw the faintest trace of fear in her eyes. I didn't know what she was really feeling as I couldn't get a read on her yet, and she walked off muttering apologies a few seconds after my mind pleaded with her to go away.

After she went into the room behind me I contemplated going in there after her, but Edward was pulling me after him. "I told you man, stop looking and something stronger finds you. _La tua cantante!_ Wait until we tell Carlisle." Edward said excitement dripping from his voice. He looked at me and knew what I was thinking.

"Listen, Michael, try not to breathe around her, let alone speak. You need to feed if you are going to be near her. You found your Bella, Micheal- angelo." He let out a hearty laugh when he called me by the nickname that I loathed. "Just remember, I went through this. I will help you deal."

I took a tentative breath. A little better. I took a deeper one and thought to myself a line from Casablanca, and twisted it to fit my situation. "Of all the _hospitals,_ in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine!" and then laughed on the inside as I thought another one. "Here's lookin' at you, kid."

**Cheyenna's POV**

_"No Eric! Don't! I will always love you! I promise I can love you and the twins at the same time! Nothing will change, just put down the _knife_!" I pleaded with my fiancée._

_"The only way for it to be the same is if they do not exist. We can have more when the time is right, now hold still." Eric said his eyes crazed._ If the time is ever right, _he thought_,which will not be for a long time. I would rather you died right now than let those children come into this world.

_"NO!" I screamed at him, hearing his thoughts. I love the small twins growing inside of me so much, this could NOT be happening. I only had four more weeks left in my pregnancy. "I will NOT let you kill my CHILDREN!" I ran for the door. I had other ways of getting him away, but he did not know what he was doing, and I was in a full on panic mode._

_Eric caught me and threw me to the floor. I did not have time to react before he began to thrust the ten inch stainless steel hunting knife into my abdomen. _

_"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" I screamed..._

************************************************************************

I awoke screaming, the pain in my abdomen as real as if it were actually happening over again. This nightmare was one I was guaranteed to have every time I closed my eyes. I have been having it for five years, and they just get more vivid and painful each time I relive it. It would have been better if I had died that day, rather than have to relive it every time I slept.

Although in the course of those five years I had to endure being in the same room as Eric and relive the experience in front of a judge and jury, it had never been as bad as the dreams. My only regret was that Eric only got life in prison without parole. I would have liked for him to get something a little more equivalent to what he had done to me. Stabbed a few times, castrated maybe. Life in prison sounded like a lifetime in the spa to me.

It wasn't enough that he had taken the life of two precious creatures before they had a chance to even live, but to add to that I came to find that I would never be able to conceive a child ever again. I was doomed to be barren for the rest of my life, a hard thing to find out at eighteen, but even harder to live with at twenty- three, when all of the women around me seemed to be having children and rubbing it in my face. I suppose that working as a registered nurse in the neonatal intensive care unit didn't help things all that much. It simply reminded me of what I had lost.

I guess that is what made me decide to make a change. That and the fact that I was a bit of a freak of nature. I have never been what any sane person would call normal, but I have been able to hide it well. "Gifted" is what my mother called me, even after I had inadvertently set fire to our living room couch … twice.

My mother had always been there for me when my so-called gifts began to get to me. The visions were bearable, the mind reading was creepy to me but usually helpful, but the other things were downright weird to me. When I was ten, I began to figure out that I could control the elements, manipulate them. For example when I cried it always rained, and when I got really angry something usually caught fire. I lived in fear of what I could do, but my mother always told me, 'use your talents, you were gifted with them for a reason.' So, last year, when my mother was killed by a drunk driver, I decided to make a change. I moved to Maine, then to Arizona, and finally to Los Angeles.

So how did I make the decision to move to Forks, Washington? Easy, it rains a lot there. That way people will not think that it is the end of days when I get depressed for weeks at a time. I would miss the sunshine and the fast-paced world of LA, but at least I could continue to hide from my problems in a small, rainy town like Forks.

I ended up getting a great job at the local hospital, on the medical- surgical floor. One of the nurses who was working there was retiring and they had me there ready and able to take over her job. My apartment was not the greatest, but it was roomy and cheap.

I looked at the clock, and though it was four in the morning I wasn't going to go back to sleep. I already knew what dream I was going to have if I did. Instead, I got up and began to unpack more of the boxes to waste some time.

My first shift at the hospital didn't start until seven, which gave me plenty of time to get ready, unpack, and dwell on the mess that is my life. I finished unpacking my things in an hour and a half and decided to just give up on distracting myself and get ready for work.

When I got onto the unit, I was amazed at how welcoming everyone was. The patients were not really all that difficult, but I kept myself busy. One of the other nurses, Melanie, informed me that the doctors made their rounds at nine, so I needed to be ready for them when they came. The morning was passing like any other, with me bouncing from room to room doing assessments of my patients, giving meds, doing bed baths, and I was done with most of my patients by nine.

When I went to the nurse's station to do some charting, I saw one of the most gorgeous men of my life. He was tall, pale, and blonde with golden brown eyes. His lab coat said Dr. C. Cullen. I recognized the name as he was the physician for the majority of my patients.

When I walked over to him he was holding a chart of one of my patients, so I decided to introduce myself. He looked up from the chart like he heard me coming, although even with my sharp hearing footsteps are almost inaudible on these carpets.

"Good morning, my name is Cheyenna. I believe that I have a few of your patients today Dr. Cullen." I said with a smile.

He returned the smile and astounded me as he flashed his pearly whites. "Well, good morning to you, Cheyenna. Please, call me Carlisle. You must be the nurse taking over for Ruth." His voice was a smooth bass. There was no way that a doctor should be so perfect. He would make models want to cry.

"Yes, I am." I said with a small smile. He was so calming in his demeanor, and his thoughts were genuine. That in and of itself was a blessing. If I had to hear one more doctors thoughts about my rather large chest, I was going to commit a murder.

He was a great doctor very concerned about all of his patients and their progress. However when I pulled a few more charts with the physician listed as Cullen he informed me that they were not his patients.

"Whose patients are they?" I asked a little confused now. "They say Cullen."

"My brother Michael Cullen, also has patients on this floor. Those are his patients. I know it can get confusing. He should be here by ten, I believe he had an emergency surgery this morning." He said a little amused that I was so adamant that the patients were his.

"Oh," I said turning about five different shades of red. "Sorry, I guess I overlooked the first name of the physician on the charts. My mistake." I turned to put the charts away, trying to calm myself down before something catches on fire.

After that I went on his rounds with him, making notes on who was to be discharged, and who had changes in medications. I noticed that all of his patients adored him. The men respected him, and the women lusted after him. He even assisted me in changing one patients bandages. We needed more supplies for cleaning the wounds, so I rushed out of the room to get them.

As soon as I walked out, I just about ran into two men, who had to be related to Dr. Cullen. They were both perfectly gorgeous and pale, with the same golden eyes.

_Oh, she smells mouthwatering. Get a grip on yourself man._

Who was thinking that? One of the two I had nearly run over? "Sorry," I said. "Excuse me, I really should watch where I walk more."

_Oh, I want her so bad. I have never actually wanted someone like this before. Not in centuries, no not ever. Do not breathe, Michael. Get a grip on yourself. Say something, no don't you might get her scent again._

I let out a laugh at the thoughts of that man. I knew that it was one of them, but which one.

"It's no problem." The one with bronze hair said in a velvety smooth voice. He looked away from the other man with alarm seeping across his face. The man standing next to him was frozen in place and looked like he wasn't breathing. He was even more gorgeous than the other two with brown hair that had natural highlights of red, blonde, and black. His eyes were almost almond shaped and his mouth perfect with full lips. He was taller than the bronze haired man and was also more muscular. His eyes were a darker form of the gold but that might have been the lighting. He also had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days.

_No, not here. I cannot. I cannot kill again. Oh just go away, you gorgeous woman. If you want to live, just keep walking, little human Aphrodite!_

When I heard these words pass through the tall georgous man's mind, I knew it was time for me to excuse myself. I muttered another apology and bustled off to get the needed supplies. I took a little longer than usual because I was rerunning through the strange events that had just occurred.

Suddenly I heard the velvet voice of the bronze haired man in my mind. _Oh shit. He is going to kill her. She does smell amzing. Better to him than Bella did to me. She is definately his la tua cantante._


	2. Awkward Days and Difficult Nights

Penname: Shygirl

Story Title: Gifted

Rating: NC- 17 for future chapters

Story Summary: Michael is a four century old vampire who has been looking for someone since before he was changed. He, like Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Bella, is gifted with the ability to feel vibrations of people, which tell him who they really are and what they are feeling. He comes to live with the Cullens because he is tired of being alone, so he visits his old friend Carlisle who welcomes him with open arms and helps him get a position as a doctor in Forks Hospital. Cheyenna is a 23 year old woman (human), who has gone through a lot of traumatizing events in her life. She is a nurse at the hospital in Forks, Washington, and did I mention she is gifted as well? Cheyenna has the ability to read minds that are in a close proximity to her, can conjure and alter the elements with her mind (elemental telepath), and also has a shield which she can physically hold people at bay with. Michael has given up on finding someone to be with. He goes about his normal routine at the hospital making rounds, doing surgeries, and saving lives. Little does he know that the new nurse on his unit is going to flip his world upside- down. Cheyenna is trying to forget her past and move on with her life but she is not sure how.

Chapter summary: In this chapter, wanted to establish more of who these people are. I also wanted to show how Michael's gift works. I set the stage for how Edward and Cheyenna will communicate in future chapters, and gave some foreshadowing about Cheyenna and Michael's future.

Author's note: A friend of mine noticed that the lead female's name is not all that common, and people may not know how to pronounce it. It is pronounced "Shy- ANN-a" and below when she says "Nurse Chey" it is pronounced "Shy".

I also wanted to take the time to thank my betas for chapter one who gave awesome feedback, and thank my betas for this chapter in advance. You are the best. --Nikomas

**Gifted**

**Chapter 2**

**Awkward Days and Difficult Nights**

"One way or another you will take her life."

**Cheyenna's POV**

My head was spinning. I just could not wrap my mind around what I just heard going through his mind. That man, that gorgeous Greek god. How could he have such horrible thoughts go through his mind?

'_I cannot kill again… __If you want to live, just keep walking, little human Aphrodite!' _Kill again?! He has killed before! He wanted to kill me? Why? All of these questions and more ran through my mind at warp speed, making me dizzy and slightly nauseous.

When I had composed myself enough to remember I needed to get dressing supplies for Carlisle and my patient, I was able to get back on track. I pushed the thoughts into the back of my mind and put myself into 'Nurse Chey' mode. I gathered the supplies I needed, and cautiously reentered the hallway.

The Greek god was gone, which was a relief, so I headed back into the patient's room. I set down the supplies on the bedside table, took a steadying breath, and looked at Carlisle and then to my patient. "Okay, ready?" This question was intended for the patient and Carlisle, but it almost felt like I was asking myself as well.

"Yes," Carlisle stated simply. _She looks like she just saw a ghost. What happened in that hallway?_ He looked at me one more time, concern etched into his perfect features for a moment before it regained its serenity.

I looked at my patient. She was a very frail, elderly woman. She was repeatedly glancing from Carlisle to me- worry was in her eyes, fear in her voice. "Is it going to hurt, Cheyenna?"

I put all the comfort into my voice I could muster. "It may. I gave you Percocet half an hour ago, so it should take the edge off. If it hurts too much, let me know and I will get you something stronger."

"Alright."

As I took off the bandages on one leg, Carlisle took off the bandages on the other leg. They looked horrific. I never knew that barbed wire fencing could be so destructive to tissues. Deep red, bloody gashes were all over her legs, from knee to ankle, leaving little skin intact. Here and there, the bandages stuck to the drying blood in the wounds.

We finished cleaning her wounds and redressing her legs in ten minutes. Working side by side with Dr. Cullen was comfortable. His serenity not only on his face, but in his thoughts, put the patient and me at ease. His bedside manner was impeccable. It was as if he had too much compassion to be short or rude with his patients no matter how much they complained.

We left the patient's room together and I made notes as he wrote more orders for the patient. Labs, medications, treatments, the usual. We finished our rounds, and I had no doubts in my mind whether I would enjoy working with this doctor.

Carlisle accompanied me to the nurses' station where he sat to transcribe his notes into the computer system. He turned to me as I put away the charts lying on the counter. "Cheyenna," he hesitated, "are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you took a while to get back with the dressing supplies, and when you got back you seemed different…" _Scared, spooked, distracted._ He finished his sentence in thought.

"I nearly ran over two men when I was on my way to the storage closet. One of them seemed… I don't know. It was weird. One of the guys looked like he wanted to murder me." I left it with that, careful to avoid spilling the beans about my gift.

"Really? Do you know who they were?"

"No, but they kind of looked like you." I didn't want to mention that their eyes were the same color and they had the same complexion, as I thought that a little inappropriate.

"Oh." _It's Tuesday, isn't it. Edward and Michael? Why would either of them look like they wanted to kill her for just bumping into them? That is very out of character._ He went back to transcribing his notes, and I returned to faxing orders to the pharmacy and signing off on the charts.

About twenty minutes later, I saw Melanie turn the corner to the nurses' station with none other than the Greek god. They were both laughing at something. He took a breath, and looked straight at me._ Shit… Edward, I need your help NOW!_ He practically screamed the last part in his mind, like someone other than me could actually hear him. I jumped a little when he yelled his thoughts, and he was frozen to the spot.

Suddenly, like he had actually heard the cry for help, the bronze haired man came out of the break room. He looked from the man, who I assume was Michael, to me, a look of confusion crossing his face followed closely by understanding and concern.

_Edward, she is a nurse here… She has to have some of my patients. How do I handle this? I don't think I can control myself if I am in a small room alone with her._ His face appeared slightly agitated as he looked at me.

"Michael, I was just coming to look for you. Can I have a word?" He gestured to the break room he had just exited. Michael followed him into the room and the conversation started up.

I turned to act like I was doing something, while still listening closely. I saw Carlisle's face, a mask of serenity, but his eyes showed panic.

"Were those the two men you ran into earlier?"

"Yes." I didn't want to talk right now; I wanted to listen to Michael and Edward.

"_I know this is hard for you Michael. Remember, I have been through it before."_

"_I don't know what to do. Those rooms are small, and I will be expected to at least talk to the patient while I am in there. Her scent is so strong. I could smell it the whole time I was in other patients' rooms."_

"_Okay, calm down. Here is what you do. Bring me along on your rounds. Say I am thinking of becoming a doctor and you want to show me how your day runs. I will be right beside you and stop you from doing anything rash."_

"_You know I can overpower you easily, Edward."_

"_Yes, but I am faster than you, and Carlisle is just a yell away. He can run in there and get her away in a second."_

"_Right. Okay. Let's get this over with."_

"_Okay. This is going to be bad."_

They emerged a short time later. I heard a noise that sounded like rapid, whispered voices, but I couldn't make anything out. Carlisle looked at me with concern again, and then went back to his work.

I decided to put up the façade that nothing was wrong. I went over to Dr. Michael Cullen, keeping my distance from him to be on the safe side. "You must be Dr. Cullen as well. My name is Cheyenna."

"Nice to meet you." It sounded forced and stiff. _Cheyenna; ah, Aphrodite has a name._ "Shall we start rounds?" _Edward, I need to take a breath if I am going to speak more, hold me back._ He inhaled, and I swear I saw the slightest lurch forward followed by a sharp jerk back in place.

Carlisle stood from his chair quickly. "Yes, let's," I said politely, grabbing the charts of the three patients that needed to be seen first.

_What the hell is going on?_ I thought._ Kill again, kill me. Who are these people? Why does he need someone to hold him back to breathe?_ I walked to the first patient's room and stopped at the door.

_Oh my God! That nurse can read minds! She is probably reading mine now… This is really going to be bad… _Edward looked at me suspiciously. _No, not possible… Maybe she saw me pull him back when he lurched towards her. How is that possible though; it was so fast?_

I looked at him. _Suspicions confirmed; he can read minds too._

Edward stopped dead in his tracks, jerking Michael to a standstill with him. _How?_ His face was covered in the shock that laced his thoughts.

**Michael's POV**

"You found your Bella, Micheal-angelo." He let out a hearty laugh when he called me by the nickname that I loathed. "Just remember, I went through this. I will help you deal."

Edward and I got to the nurses' station, and I could still faintly smell her. She wasn't the type of person to spend a lot of time at the nurses' station I guess. Melanie was always here- sitting, emailing, playing games, ignoring call bells. The place reeked of her scent, much like pine trees, coconuts, cat litter, and too much Chanel No. 5, which burned my nose.

"Dr. Cullen," she tried to make her voice sultry and seductive, but it came out sounding like fingernails dragging across a chalkboard. "It's soooo good to see you again." She drug out her words while batting her eyes at me.

As usual, I began feeling energy vibrations coming off her in long, slow, weak waves that were regularly irregular: laziness, easily impressionable, and fakeness. Nothing has changed with this woman since I had met her. Whenever Carlisle or I would come onto the unit she tried to put on a show for us. She would try to be bubbly, sure, sultry, and act like she did something actually productive on the unit.

I had felt bad for Ruth, the nurse that retired. At sixty-two years old, she still had the patience for a nurse like Melanie, and did twice the work. Now Ruth, that was an amazing person there. Her energy came in short, strong, rhythmic bursts of waves at a good pace; she was real (no façade there), strong in who she was, and hard working. She didn't lie to gain anything or put on airs. Even after working as a nurse for thirty years, with arthritis and terminal ovarian cancer, she still put up with Melanie's work ethic and picked up the slack.

"Hello, Melanie. Are you ready to do rounds? I am a little short on time today, and I am behind schedule because of this morning's surgery." I didn't have the patience to deal with her today. Her energies were as grating to me as her voice and scent.

"Yeah," she said deflated. "Let me just grab the charts for you."

We went room by room assessing the patients. Most needed medications or water, and all of them had complaints about the nursing staff today. Who didn't see that one coming? It took longer than usual, because well, they were Melanie's patients.

When we finished assessing the last patient, I walked her back to the nurse's station. She was talking animatedly and flirting shamelessly. I gathered from how she acted towards the physicians in the hospital that she only took this job to marry rich.

As we turned the corner, she had just finished telling a bad joke, and I laughed with her out of politeness. I took a breath out of habit. There it was, the scent of Aphrodite that pushed my thirst into overdrive, and had I had a beating heart, it would have made it beat a mile per minute. I looked up to see if she was there or if it was residual scent. There she was, my little Greek goddess, Aphrodite. Her beauty shocked me again. Then it dawned on me: she was so close I could take her now, drain every last drop of blood in her small frame. Carlisle was there, but he didn't know the bloodlust I had for this woman.

I froze where I stood, effectively shutting down my body, so I wouldn't harm this perfect creature before me. _SHIT… Edward, I need your help NOW!!!_ I practically screamed this in my mind. I knew he had to be somewhere nearby.

I felt more than saw her jump slightly. That is when it happened: I finally began feeling her vibrations. They were very short, overbearingly strong, fast paced, and painfully rhythmic. There was another vibration in the background, like she was suppressing it. I felt this one prominently, though it was one you had to read between the lines to notice, and it hit me like a freight train. I felt it in the humans I killed, a lesser version in the animals I fed from. It was there, clear as a bell: pain, suffering. I felt her out more. It was constant, etched deeply into her being.

I felt angry. I wanted to know what, or who, had caused her suffering, so I could pulverize the cause. I wanted to take her hurt away. Even though I knew next to nothing about my Aphrodite, her pain was my pain.

Edward emerged just then. As he was looking from me to my Aphrodite, I silently spoke to him, panicked. _Edward, she is a nurse here… She has to have some of my patients. How do I handle this? I don't think I can control myself in a small room alone with her._ I got even more agitated at my recognition of this.

"Michael, I was just coming to look for you. Can I have a word?" He gestured to where he had come from.

He was quick. I followed him and as soon as the door shut, I prepared to unleashed the mess on him.

"I know this is hard for you Michael. Remember, I have been through it before," Edward soothed.

"I don't know what to do. Those rooms are small, and I will be expected to at least talk to the patient while I am in there. Her scent is so strong. I could smell it the whole time I was in other patients' rooms."

"Okay, calm down. Here is what you do: bring me along on your rounds. Say I am thinking of becoming a doctor and you want to show me how your day runs. I will be right beside you and stop you from doing anything rash."

"You know I can overpower you easily, Edward."

"Yes, but I am faster than you, and Carlisle is just a yell away. He can run in there and get her away in a second."

"Right. Okay." I took a calming breath. Her scent wasn't in here very much. She probably hadn't had a break yet. "Let's get this over with."

"Okay." I could tell he wanted to say more, but he didn't voice it.

We emerged from the break room, and Edward told Carlisle the Reader's Digest version of everything. Carlisle gave a minute nod before going back to work.

My Greek goddess moved. She walked right up to me, leaving ample room for me to lunge at her. Her soft soprano voice cut through the thoughts running through my mind at lightning speed, and she had my attention. "You must be Dr. Cullen as well." She smiled and even though it didn't meet her eyes, my heart melted,. "My name is Cheyenna."

I was captivated by her smile and the sound of her voice. I wanted to say something suave, intelligent, something that would sweep her off her feet. "Nice to meet you," was all I could force out. I barely recognized my voice. _ Cheyenna; ah, Aphrodite has a name._ I needed to distract myself, there was something I needed to do, a job to be done. "Shall we start rounds?"

I had used up the last of my breath. _Edward, I need to take a breath if I am going to speak more. Hold me back._ When I felt his grasp on my arm, I took a quick deep breath. Her scent, stronger than ever due to her proximity, made me lunge at her. With vampire speed, Edward pulled me back to the spot I was in previously. Carlisle stood up protectively, ready to whisk Cheyenna away at the first sign of trouble.

The bright side was that she didn't seem to notice the movement. Also I got a better whiff of her scent: orchids, ripe strawberries, and something a little hard to describe. I could tell that she wasn't wearing perfume, but her scent alone was overpowering me.

"Yes, let's," she said, her voice quiet, like the sighing of the wind. She turned and grabbed three charts off the rack, and I knew she was in business mode now.

She walked ahead of Edward and me, defenseless as a deer. She stopped at the door to a room, and suddenly Edward jerked me to a sharp standstill. I looked at him, about to inform him that I was ready to proceed, but stunned look on his face scared me.

"What is it?" I felt concern and shock coming off him.

"Nothing," Edward said calmly, but I knew he was lying. "Can we make this as quick as possible, please? I really need to be somewhere in a little while."

I was relieved that he was going to continue on with our plan, and he cleverly made it easier to make this quick. "Okay. Begin." I looked one last time at Edward who seemed to have relaxed, and then focused even more on Cheyenna.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We went over all ten patients and their problems outside the rooms. After giving me the important updates, we entered the rooms, staying for only five to ten minutes apiece. We were done after a grueling hour and a half. That is ninety minutes of bloodlust- of a burning in my throat that worsened every time I spoke.

Agony was a term too insufficient for what I was going through, but so was ecstatic. The bloodlust was agony; finding my soul mate was heavenly. Though it killed me to breathe around her, I found myself doing it more often, just to smell her. I was beginning, after the hour mark, to be desensitized to the bloodlust. However, this opened the door for me to notice other things; the way her eyes were actually blue, but they had enough strands of green in them that they appeared to switch colors every time she blinked. Her eyelashes were so long that they brushed her cheeks, and she would blush the most beautiful color when I thought about these things. She was an angel, I was a demon. How was this ever going to end well?

**************

Edward and I left the hospital as soon as I rushed through the charts. Carlisle in tow, we headed for home. Carlisle's silence spoke volumes to me. I knew he was upset that I lunged at her. I also knew that he was happy for me.

We walked through the door and saw the whole family waiting for us. Esme was wringing her hands together, pacing back and forth slowly. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch staring at each other, love radiating off them, as usual. Bella had Renesmee on her lap, communicating in their special, silent way. Jasper was absentmindedly playing with Alice's hair as she looked blankly in our direction, not seeing us.

"Oh, thank goodness you are home." Esme encompassed Carlisle in a hug, then me.

Alice came out of her vision. "Michael, you didn't kill her, did you?"

Realization dawned on me as she said it. "No, Alice, I didn't. What did you see?"

"Well it is all a little fuzzy. It changed so much. First, I saw your meeting, with you killing her. All of a sudden, it changed. I saw you kill her about fourteen times in ten minutes, then it went blank for a little while. Now… there are two things I know that are sticking." She looked at Bella and Renesmee. "The woman you are drawn to will change this family forever, and one way or another, you will take her life." She smiled eerily.

"NO! I will not!" I ran over to her. "Look again," I spat, venom rising in my mouth. "Look again, damn it!"

Jasper stood up and pushed me away. "Michael, nothing is set in stone. Alice has looked, repeatedly. She has seen the last part for the last hour. If it is going to change, it won't be in the next five minutes. Now, back off." He was firm, but not threatening, as he stated the last part, throwing a wave of calmness to back it up.

I really hated when Jasper interfered with my emotions. "Sorry, Alice."

"It's alright, Michael. Not all things are bad, you know. This could be a good thing."

Edward stepped in. "Right now, I think Michael needs to hunt." His head swung to Alice. "Really? Wow…" He looked back at me. "Let's go hunting."

************

"Do what?" I was in shock.

"Let's go to her place tonight. That is what I did with Bella. She will never know that you are there. Plus, it will help you to deal with her scent."

Edward was insane. "But what if I take that opportunity to, as Alice said, 'take her life'. What then?"

"Look, Carlisle and I will both be there with you. We will keep her safe."

I didn't want to go, but I needed to go at the same time. Conflicting desires were tearing me apart, and what Alice said earlier was haunting me. I did not want to kill Cheyenna. On the contrary, I wanted her to live forever, by my side.

In the end, Edward convinced me to go. Carlisle pulled some strings and got her address from human resources, and we got to her apartment at ten thirty. Carlisle checked on her through her window. "She's asleep. Are you ready?"

"Not really, but I guess it'll have to do." Taking a deep breath, I leapt up to her third story balcony. Unlocked, guess she doesn't know about the vampires in Forks. We filed in slowly, careful not to make noise. I followed the sound of her heart beating and her rhythmic breathing, until I found her room.

Even sleeping she was gorgeous. I felt the pull to her become greater as the venom pooled in my mouth. I walked through the doorway to her bedroom and froze. It took me two hours to make it three feet into her room. The whole time, she slept, not knowing the danger lurking in the shadows of her apartment.

Carlisle and Edward held one of my arms each. They were patient with me, going at my pace. I finally reached the chair beside her bed. Sitting wasn't necessary for vampires, but I sat to be more comfortable.

This was the hardest thing I had ever done. Medical school was a breeze, killing easy; I would even rather be turned five hundred times, than endure this pain tonight. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The peacefulness of her face as she slept made my soul swell.

After we had been there for five hours, my pain lessening by each second, it happened. My perfect angel's face became a mask of horror, and she began tossing in her sleep.

"No…" she mumbled. "I won't let you kill…my children…please…no."

What was she dreaming about? I wished I could read her mind. Instead I felt her energy. Pain, so much pain. What laid under the surface in the daylight hours came out, full force, as she slept.

She sat bolt upright screaming like she had just been murdered. Then she realized that she wasn't alone. Carlisle and Edward had to drag me out of the room before we were caught, and then had to fight with me to leave her apartment.

Of one thing I was certain now, I loved this woman, and no matter how much I wanted to kill her, I would give my immortal life to save her.

************

**Cheyenna's POV**

I awoke in a cold sweat, screaming, pain searing through my body. Suddenly, that pain disappeared, and I felt I wasn't alone.

_Come on. Damn it, Michael. Quit fighting and let's go._

Carlisle? Why would Carlisle be in my apartment? Was I going crazy? Hold on, Michael? Michael… in my apartment?

The thoughts were too clear to be outside or downstairs. They were nearby, just outside my room. I got out of bed to investigate and tripped over a chair. What the…That wasn't there when I went to bed last night.

I carefully walked out into my living room. Everything seemed norma, boxes everywhere, not a person in sight. I chocked it up to my imagination, and went back to bed, where I laid awake until my alarm rang out, an hour and a half later.

I made my bed, and then made a pot of coffee before showering. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I noticed the dark circles under my eyes. After a little fussing I thought, _This is as good as it is going to get._ I drank three cups of strong black coffee before I headed out the door, ready to start my second day at work.

I arrived on the unit at six thirty, seriously doubting my sanity. The night nurses were finishing up their rounds and preparing to give report on their patients. I looked at the rap sheet: two new patients, one discharge last night, and four possible admissions waiting in the emergency room. Today was already stacking up to be a busy day.

At seven o'clock, the night nurses, Amanda and Karen, and I, were waiting in the report room. Melanie was thirty minutes late, which apparently was par for the course with her. After she arrived, Amanda and Karen reported off and left us to separate the patients.

I took the more difficult patients and lucked out by only getting two patients that were Michael Cullen's. Was I lucky or what? I was already feeling awkward about working with Carlisle today, after hearing his thoughts last night.

By nine, I was stressed out over having to see the Cullen doctors. Then Carlisle arrived on the unit, confident and calm. "Good morning Cheyenna."

"Good morning Carlisle." I stifled a yawn.

"Are you alright? You look tired."

"I have been awake since three thirty this morning. Couldn't go back to sleep."

"Oh, would you like to talk about it?" Carlisle was fishing.

"It was nothing, just night terrors. I get them all the time." I didn't want to let him know about the second part that kept me up.

"Really, how long have you had them?"

This was getting a too personal for me. I felt like I could tell him anything, but I didn't want to consciously recall the reason for my night terrors. "About five years," I said then changed the subject quickly. "Mr. Harris seems to have a pressing issue with his pain management schedule. I think we should start with him, as he has not given me a moment's piece, about the matter, since seven."

"Alright." He caught my change of subject and ran with it.

We finished our rounds by eleven thirty and I started dragging my feet about working with the next doctor, Michael. I knew it was going to be awkward and uncomfortable, but I knew I had to see him, at least for the patients.

I walked into the break room, while Carlisle worked on the charts. I needed to clear my mind and calm down before I worked with Michael. No matter what his thoughts were, I had a nagging urge to kiss him, much to my dismay.

When I walked through the door, I ran straight into Michael. We ran into each other so hard, I bounced off him, lost my balance, and started falling. I braced my body for the impact, but it never came. Instead, I felt Michael's arms around my torso, our faces almost touching. He held me in that position for a minute, staring into my eyes.

_This is awkward,_ he thought._ I should probably stand her up. I could kiss her, our lips are so close… Her lips, so full and pink… No, this cannot happen._

He stood upright, bringing me with him, and released me. I took a step backwards, he smelled wonderful. It took my breath away. "Um… thank you, Dr. Cullen." I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to say something else, but couldn't think of anything. I blushed violently, turned on my heel, and practically ran out of the room.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid… Could I be any more stupid? Why didn't I say anything? You're welcome, maybe, or even any time, my beautiful Cheyenna._ His thoughts were rapid, but still understandable.

I leaned on the counter of the nurses' station for stability. _His beautiful Cheyenna._ This kept running through my mind. Yesterday I was on his "who to kill" list, and today I am his beautiful Cheyenna. When did this happen?

I was gripping the counter so hard, the sharp edge cut my hand. I realized this, released my hand, and looked at it. It wasn't all that bad.

Suddenly, three things happened: I heard the break room door snap shut, followed by a deep intake of air, then by Carlisle yelling out "NO!", and then I saw a flash of white coming toward me. Something had knocked me to the ground, I hit my head on the counter as I went down, and I saw no more.


	3. Concussion, Contusion, and Confusion

"I need answers."

**Michael's POV**

I decided to go out and check on Cheyenna. It was awkward, her running into me like that. Holding her the way that I did felt right, but she ran from me. I needed to go out there and get a read on her, for my sanity.

The moment I opened the door, I sensed it: confusion and a little pain. Was she in pain? I took a deep breath to steady myself, and lost control. _Blood…her blood. _I lunged at her. I could not stop myself.

"NO!" Carlisle knocked Cheyenna out of the way, and an instant later, I crashed into him. I heard the snapping of teeth. _Who was that?_

Carlisle hit me with the force of a Mack truck. "Michael, STOP!" This knocked some sense into me, and I ran. I ran far and fast from the hospital, holding my breath. I ran for love, for life. Cheyenna's life.

Bypassing my car, I ran through the woods and strait to the mansion. I was finally able to breathe, but I felt no relief. When I walked through the door, I saw Alice waiting for me.

"Is she alright?" Alice looked worried.

"I, I don't know. Carlisle stopped me."

"Michael, it's going to be alright. You did the right thing coming back here," Edward said as he walked through the door. "Carlisle filled me in. Cheyenna is fine. She sustained a concussion when Carlisle knocked her out of the way. She hasn't woken up yet, but the CT scan didn't show a lot of damage."

I started for the stairs. I was happy that she was alright, but this was all my fault. If it was the last thing I did, I was going to make sure that I never hurt her. Alice would be proven wrong this time.

"Michael, leaving will not help anything," Edward said. "I know what it is like to leave like that. Trust me it will do neither of you any good."

Edward and Alice spent the next half hour trying to convince me to stay, and in the end, I relented. Alice, satisfied for the moment, went to the couch to look at my future again.

"Nothing has changed," she said after a while. "Carlisle is home."

When Carlisle walked through the door, I wished that he would lash out at me, hit me, yell, but he was as serene as before. I hated that he was so placid all the time, especially when I needed a good lashing.

"Cheyenna is doing well. She woke up after I spoke with Edward," he said to me. "The hospital sent her home for the next few days, but she will be fine."

I breathed a sigh of relief at the news, and fell to my knees. The venom in my eyes pricked and stung. I wished I could cry.

**Cheyenna's POV**

I opened my eyes to the blinding light. The room was white and smelled like the hospital. I sat up, getting a head rush instantly, but working through it. I was wondering where exactly I was, and was met with Carlisle's worried gaze.

"Oh good, you are awake." He moved to my side and began checking my pupils with his penlight. "Do you feel dizzy or nauseous?"

"Not really, but…"

"Are you seeing spots or flashes of lights?"

"No, but…"

"Can you tell me your name?" He took out his stethoscope and listened to my heart.

"My name is Cheyenna. Carlisle what happened?" I pushed the stethoscope away and looked him in the eyes.

"You were gripping the counter and cut your hands, and then you hit your head and passed out." He looked away.

"You are forgetting one vital piece of information there, someone hit me."

"I didn't see anyone hit you. Are you sure you are alright?" _I hate lying to you like this, Cheyenna. Really though, it is for your own good. You would think I was crazy if I told you Michael tried to kill you and I saved you by giving you a concussion._

"Michael tried to kill me? Why?"

Carlisle looked up at me with shock written all over his face. "Huh?"

"You said Michael tried to kill me and you saved me."

"No, Cheyenna, I didn't. Are you feeling alright?" He was looking at my pupils again.

"Okay, I will give you that one. You did not say it but you thought it." I looked him in the eye. Confusion crossed his face. "So, Edward hasn't told you that I can read minds yet?"

Realization dawned on him before he spoke. "No, he hasn't."

"Carlisle, why did Michael try to attack me?"

"My dear, that is not something that I can not answer for you. Now, I am sending you home. You are to take the next three days and rest. No work, understand? I have found someone to work your shifts for you," he said before walking out of the door.

"Wait," I implored. I needed more answers than that. It frustrated me that he didn't even turn around.

The nurse came in after fifteen minutes to discharge me, and I took my time driving home. I really did feel fine; my head just hurt a little. When I got back to my apartment, I took a couple Tylenol and laid down waiting for the pain to subside.

At some point I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes it was twilight. I realized that I had not woken up from a nightmare, but rather from dry mouth, so I went and got a glass of water.

While I was filling my cup in the sink, I heard a knock at my door. Nobody knew where I lived so I assumed that they had the wrong address. I opened the door to find a short, beautiful girl standing there. She had black hair cut in a pixie style and big golden eyes.

"Hi, are you Cheyenna?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I was confused. Who was this person?

"I'm Alice. Alice Cullen. You don't know me yet, but I wanted to come by and see how you were." She smiled at me.

"Cullen?"

"I am Carlisle's daughter, well he and Esme adopted me. Anyway, he told me about what happened and I just wanted to check up on you. I said that already, didn't I?" She laughed a little. "Can I come in?"

I opened the door a little wider and she danced inside. She moved with a grace that was almost inhuman. It was uncanny to see someone waltz into your apartment and then start to rearrange your flowers, books, and furniture, but that is what she did.

"Do you want something to drink?" I felt uncomfortable, even though Alice had a certain air to her that made you like her instantly.

She looked up at me from where she was moving my couch, surprised. "Uh, no thanks, I am fine."

"So, what really brought you here?" I was hoping to get her thoughts to tell me since she was more interested in rearranging my house than talking to me.

_If you only knew._ "Well, really, Carlisle mentions you all the time, and so does Michael." I gave her a stunned look, which she ignored. "Really it's my worry for Michael that brought me today. Carlisle mentioned your injuries and Michael started freaking out, so I decided to come here."

"Why exactly was Michael freaking out? Because he tried to kill me?" Alice looked away as I said this.

"What are you talking about?"

"Carlisle said that Michael tried to kill me and he knocked me out of the way. That is how I hit my head. Alice, please, I just want to understand. I don't like being lied to. Trust me; I can handle whatever you tell me." I was practically begging her with my eyes to tell me what was going on.

After a long pause, Alice sighed. "I can't tell you." She raised her hand to signal me to let her finish. "But what I can tell you is that you need to talk to Michael, preferably after your hands heal."

"How? He avoids me at work, and how do I know that he will even speak to me?" Filled with doubt and frustration I ran my hands through my hair.

"Go see him at home," she said walking towards the door.

"Wait, I don't know where he lives." I ran to the door before she got there, my head starting to pound again.

"He lives with Carlisle. Ask human resources for the address, they will give it to you." And with that, she slipped out of the door so quickly I couldn't stop her. My head spun. I really needed to get rid of this headache.

After a long hot bath, two Tylenol, and a phone call to HR, I had Michael's address and no longer had a headache. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I was out the door within a half- hour, raincoat in hand.

I drove through the mist carefully until I reached the area that should have been where they lived. There was no road or house. I drove past the spot three more times before I realized that there was a small space between two trees that had tire marks. I turned down that way carefully inching my way along the narrow path.

When I came upon the clearing, I could not believe my eyes. There was a magnificent mansion sitting in the clearing. The house was amazing to behold, with its tall windows and majestic columns.

Taking in all that I saw, I took a deep breath and started for the front door. I knocked firmly on the door. When it swung open, I finally had second thoughts about being here. Standing in front of me was a huge, extremely muscular man. He looked a little like a pro-wrestler, or a bear.

"Yes?" he asked, a small smile playing on his face.

"I would like to speak with Michael. Is he here?" I projected my voice louder, because it wanted to break from my nervousness.

"Hmm…Michael…never heard of him."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I stood a little taller. I knew this was his house. This man had the same golden eyes as Michael.

"The name is Emmett. Who's asking?"

"My name is Cheyenna. Now either go get Michael or call for him, because I know he's in there." I was asserting myself and it felt good.

He moved his massive form towards me a little more, making himself taller. "Or what? Are you going to scream, throw a tantrum? What is it you plan on doing if I don't go get him?"

This was getting me nowhere. "You know, I tried to be nice, but you make even the simplest thing difficult. Now get out of the way, I will find him myself!"

"Make me." There was no threat in his eyes, only humor.

His taunt pushed me over the edge. I stepped forward. Digging deep into my powers, I sent him flying across the room twelve feet. Suspended in the air, he let out a gasp of shock as I walked into their foyer.

"MICHAEL CULLEN," I yelled. "We need to talk, and so help me, if you do not give me some answers…" I didn't finish, because Carlisle walked down the steps, and walked over to me, Michael in tow. Shock and laughter playing in their eyes at the sight of Emmett floating in the air was plain to see.

"Cheyenna?" Michael kept his distance from me. "What are you doing here?"

Slowly placing Emmett on the ground, I turned toward Michael. "I need answers."


	4. Answers, Anxiety, and Acceptance

Answers, Anxiety, and Acceptance

"Oh, crap."

Michael's POV

When I heard the car coming up the drive, I felt her. She was angry, confused, and anxious. I told everyone that I didn't want any visitors and that when she got here to turn her away. They all understood what I was going through, after having been through a similar situation with Edward and Bella.

Emmett answered the door, and in true Emmett form, pretended not to even know me. You have to love his loyalty and sense of playfulness in any situation. He taunted her and was being ornery just to make her mad.

"Make me," Emmett invited.

Big mistake. I felt the waves of frustration and irritation rolling off of Cheyenna a moment before sensing fear from Em. When I approached the stairs, Carlisle was waiting for me. He knew that I couldn't resist seeing her since she was here in the house. I couldn't escape the need to see her, to smell her.

We descended the stairs together, Carlisle protectively a stair or two ahead. Carlisle and I stopped on the stairs, our bodies frozen in shock at the scene before us. After the shock wore off, we both could hardly suppress the snickers at seeing Emmett's massive body suspended in the air, twisting and kicking. He was yelling at her, screaming at the top of his lungs to be released.

"MICHAEL CULLEN," my angel screamed my name, just a hint of hysteria in her voice. She saw me on the stairs. Face stony, she said, "We need to talk, and so help me, if you do not give me some answers..." She finally noticed that there were other people in the room, but it was the sight of Carlisle that stopped her. His calm demeanor made her relax slightly.

I could hardly bear to take a breath before responding to her. "Cheyenna, what are you doing here?"

Her eyes lit up with fiery fury and her voice, taking on a harsh tone, bit into my soul as she spat, "I need answers." She slowly and gently lowered Emmett to the ground, much to his relief. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he scampered off to the wall where Rosalie stood in shock.

"Okay," I relented. "Can we go outside though?"

"Absolutely," her voice sounding less harsh, now that she knew she would get some answers. "After you." She stood off to the side of the door waiting for me to leave first. She filed out after me, and Carlisle was taking up the rear.

As we walked further outside, I felt her anger beginning to subside little by little. Carlisle stayed on the porch to give us some semblance of privacy, but always emitting waves of caution for me.

"What questions do you have for the doctor?" I asked, trying to lighten the tension that hung between us.

"Don't you get smart with me! I came out here for answers, and I'm not leaving until I get them!" Her voice was as sharp as a sword. Taking a deep calming breath, she started again. "The first question I have for you is, why do you want to kill me?" Her hands were on her hips, eyes flashing in the sunlight as she faced me full on to get the answers she came here for.

I knew it would anger her, but my response could be none other than, "Pass."

"No! You do not get to pass!" she yelled. She opened her mouth to continue, but I interrupted her.

"I do on that question..."_ because you have to ask another before I can honestly answer it. Come on, Aphrodite, ask me the right question. Ask me what I am._ I pleaded with my eyes, hoping that she would get the message. If only she could read minds.

"Huh..." Her face showed confusion, followed by understanding. "Who are you?"

"Michael Cullen." I kept my answer simple, trying not to anger her further. As her anger increased, so did her body temperature, making her scent even more potent, even in the fresh air. It took all of my willpower not to take her right then and there.

A small smile played at the corner of her mouth. "What are you?"

_How did she practically know what I was thinking? Oh, how I wish that I could just tell you aloud that I am a vampire._ "A doctor," I said.

Her mouth hung open in shock. Her perfect plump lips parted to show off her white teeth and pink tongue hiding behind them. "A vampire? You are a vampire? Really? Well, that explains a lot."

Now it was my mouth that was agape."What?" was all that I could respond. Could she... no, that was impossible. She couldn't possibly have read my mind. "No, I said that I am a doctor. Who said anything about vampires?" I let out a nervous laugh.

She took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Well, you did actually. I know you said doctor, but you thought vampire. Now, back to the first question. Why exactly do you want to kill me?"

"Okay, wait just a second. You can read minds? You can read minds and you can float people in the air. What are you?" I was still in a state of shock, but was instantly pulled out of it when she spoke.

"You don't get to ask the questions right now," she snapped. "After you answer mine, then I will answer yours. Again, I ask, why do you want to kill me?"

"I don't want to kill you, quite the opposite actually. I would love nothing more than to not be as affected by you as I am. I cannot help it. You ignite a fire in me that has not burned so brightly in my entire life. Your scent, it does something to me. Makes me thirst for your blood. I don't want to kill you. I want to taste your blood, but I know that if I do, you will die." I paused trying to read what her reaction to this was, but there was nothing. I couldn't feel anything but her strength and courage, with just a hint of the pain that she constantly bears.

"Okay, how old are you?"

"I am three hundred and thirty-one years old. I was turned when I was twenty-six." Again, she had no reaction. "In 1705," I added for emphasis.

"Are you really a doctor?" she asked calmly.

"Yes, I am. I go back to medical school every twenty to thirty years and get a new medical license. That way people don't realize that I never age." I was beginning to feel relieved that I could tell my deepest, darkest secrets to someone.

"My last question for you is probably going to sound a little strange, but it has been bothering me for a while now. Why do you call me Aphrodite?" She blushed a beautiful shade of pink.

This question caught me off guard, and had I been able to blush, I would have been about seventeen different shades of red. "H- How did you know that? D-Did Edward tell you that? I am going to kill him."

"No need to kill Edward. He didn't tell me that. Remember, he's not the only one around here that is gifted." She smiled, and this time it reached her eyes, making those baby blues sparkle like the sun dancing on the waves of the ocean.

And with that, she walked back to her car leaving me stunned in her wake. I couldn't move, I just stood there dumbfounded until Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder. "She's amazing, you know," I said and began laughing, genuinely laughing, and was unable to stop for the next hour.

Cheyenna's POV

I was very happy with myself as I sauntered to my car. He was speechless. I guess it hadn't clicked in his brain yet that I could read minds and had been hearing his thoughts since we met. I had shocked him when I mentioned his little nickname for me.

I was happy that I had gotten my answers, but I was still a little bit in denial about them. A vampire! I never really thought that they existed. I figured that they were just fairy tales told to children to scare them away from going out at night, and then romanticized in the movies to make a quick buck.

Now, I found out that they were real, and that they didn't actually just go out at night. I mean they were doctors. They came to the hospital and saved lives and performed surgeries. They were around blood every day, and resisted it.

So what made mine different? He said in all of his life he had never wanted anyone's blood so much as he wanted mine. The more I thought about it, the more anxious I became. What if he decides that he doesn't want to resist anymore? What if he decides that he just wants a little taste, and kills me? Am I ready to die?

No, I am not ready to die, I have so much life left to live, and I will be damned if I let someone like Michael Cullen ruin what I have worked so hard for my whole life. The opportunity to live, laugh, and love.

Five years ago, I made a promise to myself, to never again let another man into my life that was going to hurt me. I put up the walls around my life and my heart to protect me, but what if they fail? What would happen now that things are out of my hands? I doubted whether I would be able to hold of an attack by a vampire if it came down to it.

When I got back to my apartment, I began unpacking the last of my boxes and went over the events of the day. In the short time that I had been in Forks, I have been concussed, nearly killed, pissed off, and distracted. I would not let this happen. My life was my own and Michael Cullen won't be taking it away or distracting me from it. I would keep his secret, but the only interaction or thought I would be giving him would be on behalf of my patients.

As I got ready for bed that night, I was anticipating returning to work in a few days time. I wanted to get back to the work that I loved, and I knew that with me not at work, Melanie was probably letting the place fall to pieces.

I fell to sleep quickly and awoke at one fifty in the morning after having my recurring nightmare. Again, I felt as if I weren't the only person in my apartment. I sat up in the bed.

_Oh, crap._

I didn't recognize the voice since I was still groggy, but my feeling that I wasn't alone was vindicated by that person's thoughts. I got up and searched the apartment. When I did, I realized that the French doors leading to my balcony were unlocked and one of the doors was slightly ajar. No human would have been able to get onto my third floor balcony, but I was betting that a vampire would. I locked the doors and went back to bed, but sleep evaded me for the rest of the night.

The next day I spent in Port Angeles shopping for new things for my apartment. I filled my SUV with dozens of bags from Bed, Bath and Beyond, JC Penney's, and other stores. I also made a pit stop at a uniform store and got a few new scrubs. Shopping was always a pain in the ass for me, but I enjoyed my little excursion. I ended the day with a trip to the supermarket, stocking up on food and spices. Cooking was my crack.

That night, I made chicken scaloppini with a white wine saffron sauce. It was delicious, but I made enough to feed four people. After cleaning up, and putting the leftovers in the refrigerator, I went for a walk in the neighborhood. It was a clear night, no clouds or rain, a rare occurrence.

A few days later, it was finally time to return to work. I woke up, and after getting ready for the day, I realized that I was nervous. I knew I wouldn't tell the Cullens' secret, but would they tell mine? I tried so hard to keep everything hidden from the world. Would they blow my cover? I hoped not.

When I got to the unit, the night nurses were extremely grateful that I was back, having had to clean up the messes the travel nurse and Melanie caused while I was away. I received my assignment and started my day, kicking Melanie into gear as I went along.

The first time I looked at the clock, it was 9:30. Carlisle and Michael would be coming to do rounds soon, and I was getting anxious. I put it out of my mind completely when Carlisle arrived on the unit. He was his usual calm self.

"Good morning, Cheyenna," he said placing a hand on my shoulder. "How are you today?"

"I am doing well, thank you," I said and then lowering my voice, I added, "Carlisle, I will not tell your secret. Trust me, but I have to know that you and your family will not tell mine." I pleaded with him, praying that he would sympathize with my situation.

"Cheyenna, my dear, your secrets are safe with us." He smiled knowingly at me, and I couldn't help but return the gesture.

"Shall we start rounds?" I asked, turning to pick up the charts that were for his patients.

"Yes. So who is first?"

We went through our rounds as usual, and when we finished, I knew I had to begin rounds with Michael. I was dreading being in such a close proximity with him, but I pushed those feelings aside. We were both here to do a job.

I found him sitting at the nurse's station talking to Melanie. She was flirting with him, as per her usual. He stiffened as I came closer, but relaxed before Melanie could notice.

"Dr. Cullen, are you ready to begin rounds? Mr. Rolf is having some problems with his blood sugar again, so I thought we should begin there if you don't mind, I said cordially.

He looked up at me and said, "Sounds great." _Cheyenna, I know you can hear me. I just have to know that you won't say anything about what I really am. Will you keep my family's secret?_

I just nodded and kept walking.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me," he said.

We went through the rest of our rounds; no more was spoken between us except updates on patients and new orders for each of them. When we finished, I went back to working as I usually did and the doctors left.

Michael's POV

After Cheyenna's assurances that she would keep my family's secret, there was not much between us other than the doctor and nurse interaction during the day. At night, it was a different story.

The night after she found out who and what I really am, I went to her apartment alone and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful there, until she dreamed. She woke up screaming, like the first night that I was here with Carlisle and Emmett.

When she woke up, I figured that she would go right back to sleep, but she sat up like she sensed me. I tried to keep from thinking anything, but when she sat up, I thought, _Oh, crap._ I ran from the room and leapt off of her terrace. When I came back a couple hours later, the door was locked, but her bedroom window was slightly open, letting in the breeze.

Night after night, for four months, I snuck into her bedroom to watch her sleep, becoming more and more desensitized to her scent every time. She was like Sleeping Beauty when she slept, but every night she would wake screaming. It seemed to always be the same dream that woke her up. The pain and agony rolled off of her in waves, and I began to wonder if her dream was actually a memory. What had happened in her past that would cause her that much pain? Oh, how I wished that I could talk to her about it, make everything right. I wanted so much to soothe her pain, but I knew that I never could. I wanted to hold her in my arms, kiss her and tell her everything would be alright, but I knew I never could. _What kind of a person would want a monster like me? _

"No, Eric... Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" She awoke screaming once again.

_If only I could soothe your pain, Cheyenna. I wish I knew what happened to you to cause so much agony. No angel should have to go through such agony._

She began to cry. I had never heard her cry after the dream. Only scream, then go back to sleep.

"Michael, you don't even know half of the agony I am in," she said through her tears.

I froze. She had heard my thoughts. Damn it.


	5. Dark Pasts,Bright Futures,& Broken Heart

Dark Pasts, Bright Futures, and a Broken Heart

Cheyenna's POV

"No, Eric... Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" I woke up screaming, but lay in bed trying to force myself back to sleep. After calming my breathing, I was on the verge of falling asleep when I heard a man's thoughts.

_If only I could soothe your pain, Cheyenna. I wish I knew what happened to you to cause so much agony. No angel should have to go through such agony. _

It was Michael. He was in my room. I was still alive, so what, he was sitting there watching me sleep? Sweet, and a little creepy.

I started to cry. His caring thoughts touched me deep to the core of my soul. "Michael, you don't even know half of my agony," I said, still sobbing.

_She had heard my thoughts. Damn it. _

I heard him stand to leave, and switched on the light. "Wait..." He stopped, turning to face me. "Please, d-don't go."

He walked back to the chair he was in before and sat down heavily. There was a moment of silence while I dried my eyes. Then blushing deeply, I realized that my blue silk and lace chemise was exposing a bit more than a work acquaintance should be seeing. I quickly drew up my sheet so it was covering me more modestly.

"I'm sorry..." he started. "I know I shouldn't be here, but it helps me to desensitize myself to your scent. It makes it easier to be around you at work."

"How often do you... desensitize yourself to my scent exactly?"

Knowing he couldn't lie to me, he opted for the truth. "Um... every night."

"For how long?" I asked, blushing deeper. He didn't answer and kept his mind blank. "For how long, Michael?"

"F-four months." He looked down ashamed.

"Four months! You have been breaking and entering... watching me sleep for four months! Michael, that is just creepy. That is an invasion of privacy." I stopped myself in my little tirade.

"I know, I am sorry. I should go. I'm sorry." He got up again to leave.

I stood and grabbed his arm as he walked past me. "Michael..." I released him, realizing that I was scantily clad, it was becoming more and more evident with the way he stared at me. "Wait right here," I said walking over to the chair he was sitting on, I picked up my robe and put it on.

He was watching me as I did this, an expression on his face that I couldn't decipher. When I looked at him, he looked away quickly, embarrassment written all over his face.

"Michael, will you stay for a little bit? I don't want to be alone right now." I didn't want to sound vulnerable, but it is what I felt.

He didn't move. "Alright."

"Judging by your thoughts earlier, I guess I still talk in my sleep," I said.

"A little, you mostly screamed though." He took a deep breath. "Cheyenna, you seem to have the same nightmare every night. If you don't mind me asking, what is it about?"

I walked to the bedroom door, thinking about his request. I had never told anyone but the court about what happened to me. Should I divulge my deepest secret to a vampire that wanted to kill me? I made the decision to tell him, because he wasn't that close to me, and the way his face looked... Well, it was almost as though he was truly interested and concerned about what was causing the nightmares. "How about I tell you over some tea?"

We went into the kitchen together and as I put on the kettle for tea, he sat at the table, waiting for me to start. We both remained silent while the teakettle came to a boil; I was lost in thought, thinking about where to begin.

"You may be a mind- reader, but I am not. What are you thinking?" he said unable to contain himself any longer.

"I was just trying to find a good place to begin. I guess I will start at the beginning." I took a deep breath to steady myself. "I was seventeen years old, foolish, and in love with a man named Eric Altwhit. He was twenty-one and had a motorcycle. When you are young you do a lot of dumb things, but being with him was just idiotic. He was more than a little possessive and controlling, and I later found out crazy to boot. My mother hated him from the start, but I think I loved him more because my mother hated him.

"Our relationship was on again, off again for a while, but when I turned eighteen our relationship got really serious. He was a little bit controlling, but I chocked it all up to jealousy at the time. I had a lot of friends, most of them male, which I thought was the cause of it. Little did I know that he was actually a bit insane.

"A couple months after my eighteenth birthday, I found out that I was pregnant. He acted relatively happy about it, even asked me to marry him, but I could tell that he wasn't all too enthused. I overlooked it though, thinking that, when given time, he would come to love the twins that I was carrying.

"Things went on as usual, with him getting more and more possessive and controlling as the weeks went by. Anytime that I would talk about the babies, I noticed that his demeanor changed. He would become cold and not want to talk about it, but he would always come around knowing that I wouldn't leave him, we were engaged after all. It finally came to a head when I was about eight months along.

"Eric came home one night, drunk, high, and pissed off about something or another. I wanted to cheer him up so I got out the sonogram pictures from earlier that day. I showed them to him, pointing out that they were boys, and talking about names.

"He just freaked out, like I told him that I was leaving him for two other men. He pulled out his hunting knife from the holster in his boot, waving it at me saying that I couldn't leave him, and that he loved me. I tried to tell him that I wasn't leaving him, that we were a family, and that we would always be together, him, the babies, and me.

"He hit me when I said that, knocking me to the ground. He lifted up my shirt, and said _'_I'm getting those things out of you. They will change everything. You won't love me anymore when they are here. They have to die._'_

_"_I screamed for him to stop, to put the knife down, that I loved him, would always love him, that nothing would change. He wouldn't listen to me. I tried to run from him, but he caught me, tossed me on the floor like I was a ragdoll, and he stuck the hunting knife into my abdomen. He stabbed me eight times before he cut me open and pulled out my babies from my womb.

"The first one, Connor, was stabbed in the heart one of the times Eric stuck the knife into my womb. The other one, Liam." I took a haggard breath as the tears freely flowed from my eyes. "He was alive when Eric pulled him out, he even cried and everything." My voice broke. "Eric slit his throat, and left them there on the floor next to me. He got up and headed for the door. He told me I got what I deserved for being an ungrateful little slut and left the apartment, leaving me to die.

"One of the neighbors heard my screams from the beginning and called the police. The EMTs got there about a minute after Eric left and took the boys and me to the hospital. The doctors patched me up, leaving my uterus intact, but they told me later that there was too much scarring, and I would never be able to bear children again. They tried to save the babies, but it was fruitless. There was nothing that they could do.

"The police caught up with Eric the day I was released from the hospital. He broke into my mother's house and was waiting for me when I got there. She called the police. Before they got there, he was crying, pleading with me to take him back, saying that what he did was the only way. I told him to get out, and that I never wanted to see him again. I told him that when he took the lives of my children, he took with it the love that I had for him. The police took him away, and I never wanted to see Eric again, but was forced to endure the torture of his trial. He got life in prison without parole, a punishment not befitting of his crime, and every night as you know, I relive what happened over and over again."

I was sobbing violently as I finished telling the story of the worst night of my life to the man who wanted to kill me. I found a sort of sick irony to it all in that moment, and looked at Michael.

His eyes were kind and sympathetic and his voice was thick, almost like he had been crying, as he said, "Oh, Cheyenna. I never would have guessed that something so horrible could have happened to you." He got on his knees next to me and held me as I sobbed on his shoulder.

Michael's POV

As Cheyenna relived her dark past, I was shocked and sickened by the hell that she had been put through at such an early and tender age. Barren at eighteen must have been hard for her, especially seeing as how she had practically had children in her grasp when that monster took them away from her.

I couldn't help it, when she finished telling me about her past, I could do nothing but say, "Oh, Cheyenna. I never would have guessed that something so horrible could have happened to you." Stupid, but true. I got on my knees in front of her and held her sobbing form as she fell apart. I held her like that for about ten minutes, and then I picked her up off the chair, and carried her limp form back to her bedroom.

I sat with her on her bed for two hours, just stroking her hair, and rocking her as she cried out all of the tears of pain and agony that she had been repressing for all of these years. When her tears finally dried up, she fell asleep in my arms, out of pure exhaustion. I covered her with a blanket, trying to keep her warm in my arms, because every time I tried to lay her down in the bed, she whimpered and clutched my shirt for dear life.

I didn't mind though. I had no thoughts of bloodlust as I held her. My only thoughts were of her. How beautiful she looked as she slept in my embrace and how right it felt. I never wanted it to end, but alas, she woke up four hours later, not screaming, but smiling.

"Um, hi, Dr. Cullen." She was blushing, and her hair was wavy and a bit mussed. She was looking more beautiful than I had ever seen her look.

"Oh, so its Dr. Cullen again, is it?" I said teasingly.

"Only because it seems that you are the miracle cure for my nightmares. I didn't have the dream again after I fell asleep. Actually, it was the best sleep I have had in five years. For the first time I didn't dream about the darkness in the past, instead I dreamed of the brightness that can be in the future. Thank you." She kissed my cheek and got up. She let me out of the front door, so that both of us could begin our days.

When I got to the hospital at ten that morning, I saw Cheyenna flitting around the unit like she had wings, going from room to room checking on her patients. Carlisle was at the nurse's station with Ann, one of the day- shift nurses, going over the new orders he had written on his patients. When he finished, he looked at me, eyeing me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked knowing there was guilt written on my face.

"We will talk later, Michael. Ann is ready for you." He left me, walking over to Cheyenna, who had a brilliant smile plastered on her face as she talked animatedly with Carlisle. I watched them enviously for a moment before turning to Ann and getting to work.

I was rushing through the last orders with Ann, anxious to be with Cheyenna once again, to see that smile. I saw her turn the corner with Carlisle; they were talking in low voices about the last patient they had seen. When they had finished, she walked over to me.

"Are you ready, Dr. Cullen?" she asked smile back on her face, and a twinkle in her eyes. We walked together down the hall, and stopping suddenly, she opened the door to the supply room, ushering me through it. "Michael, do you plan on breaking and entering again tonight?"

I laughed. "Why, are you going to call the police?"

She gave a quick chuckle and said, "Maybe. Actually I was just hoping that you would, seeing as how well I slept, and... well, I was hoping to do a little experiment."

"What kind of experiment?"

"Well, I wanted to see if it was your presence that kept away the nightmare. I know that you just being in the room doesn't, but I think it was the physical contact with another person that kept it away, or it was exhaustion. I want to find out. Will you be my guinea pig? It'll be like a sleep over. I will paint your nails and everything, what do you say?"

"I don't sleep." I replied simply, wanting to be honest with her and make her aware of this fact so it didn't make her uncomfortable later.

"Ever?" She asked, and I nodded. "Oh, well, it was just a thought, never mind." She turned to leave the room, but I grabbed her by the hand.

"Wait, I will be your guinea pig, I just wanted you to know that I don't sleep, so I will pretty much just be watching you sleep, if you don't mind. Oh, and no painting my nails."

She smiled brilliantly. "You have got yourself a deal. Nine o'clock good for you?"

"Sounds great," I said with a small smile.

The little hairs stood up at the back of my neck when I walked into the house. Everybody was waiting for me in the living room, from Carlisle to Bella; they were all there with stern looks on their faces. I knew this was going to be bad, and that it was about Cheyenna.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously, looking at each of their faces.

"Have a seat, Michael," Esme said kindly. Taking in the look in my face she added, "We're not here to harm you; we just want to talk to you. "

I sat down in the chair next to hers, since nobody could sneak up on me in this chair. I could see everyone. Finally relaxing a little I asked, "What is this all about?"

"I have had another vision, Michael, and it is not a good one." I opened my mouth to speak, but she held up a tiny little hand for me to wait. "It all started well, you were at her house I think, talking and laughing. The all of a sudden I am back here and the Volturi are here, wanting to see Renesmee, and you come home... they knew. They knew that Cheyenna knows our secret and they kill her for it." Her voice broke.

"Michael, you can't see her again. You have to leave her alone if you want her to live, it is the only way. They might already know, but we have to hope that they only find out when they get here." Carlisle added.

"I know that it will be hard for you, Michael, God knows that I do." Edward said, glancing at Bella. "You will feel worse if you get her killed."

"How can I just leave her alone, when I work with her four times a week? She will know that something is up when I avoid her. It will hurt her, and after learning what happened to her, after hearing her terrible past, I don't think that I can inflict that kind of pain on her. Not after all that she has been through," I said, pleading with them to understand.

"But you have to, man." Emmett decided to put is two cents in. "The only way to protect her is for you to keep your distance."

"Look, we are not telling you to never see her again, just to stop seeing her until the Volturi come. After they leave you can go back to her and her friendship if you so choose." Rosalie added trying to soothe me. It was very out of character for her, and everyone was looking at her like she had three heads, but we were very close, and it meant a lot to me that she came up with that.

I looked to the one person that could put herself in Cheyenna's shoes, "Bella, don't you think it will hurt her to lose my friendship, after she told me her deepest secret? Don't you think that she will interpret the distance badly?"

"I do, but not if you tell her why you are being distant. Not if you tell her that it is only to protect her." She looked at Edward. "It nearly killed me when Edward left me, but I forgave him when he came back, because I loved him and he explained why he left. You just have to hope that Cheyenna will be understanding."

"Alice, when are they coming?" I asked earnestly. If I could just go to her tonight, explain everything to her, maybe she would understand, and it wouldn't hurt our friendship.

"In about a week."

"Okay then, I will go to her tonight. Explain things to her so she understands that I am only leaving temporarily. I don't know what exactly to tell her, but she will understand."

"Go now, Michael, do not stay too long. The longer you are with her the more her scent stays with you. Say what you need to, and come right back here. We need to plan for the Volturi's visit," Carlisle said to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I thanked them all, and left, running all the way to Cheyenna's apartment. I was only eight o'clock, so I wasn't sure that she would be there. Hoping for the best, I climbed up to her terrace, and walked through the French doors that led to her living room. He scent was strong, so I knew she was in the house.

Calling out her name, I walked into her bedroom, and there she was. She was standing in front of her dresser, naked except for underwear and a sports bra, drops of water cascading down her back from her wet hair. She spun around, blushing violently.

"Michael!" she was shocked, but so was I. Last night she told me what had happened to her, but I was completely unprepared to see the scars on her abdomen, proof that what she said was real. My looked lingered on the scars a little too long, and out of sheer will power, I covered my eyes with my hand, muttered apologies and left the room.

My mind could not let go of the sight of her scars. There were eight thin two-inch scars scattered along her stomach, and one long one going straight across the middle, like she had been cut in half. They were red and angry looking.

She emerged from her room, fully clothed, anger written on her face. Hands on her hips she said, "Do you not knock?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." I hung my head in shame.

"Why would I not be? I am in my apartment; the doors are locked, except the one you came in through obviously." She looked a wee bit sheepish. "What are you doing here anyway? You're early."

"I came to tell you that I cannot see you for a while." I could see the betrayal in her eyes.

"Why? Was it because I told you..." Her face fell.

"No, absolutely not. Alice, one of my family members, she has visions."

"Alice, dark hair, short, little ball of energy, that Alice?" she asked.

"Yes, I didn't realize that you two had met. Anyway, she had a vision that we were going to have some visitors, some very nasty vampires that don't like it when humans know about us. She saw them coming to the house, a friendly visit, but when they got a whiff of your scent, they got a little mad that another human knows about us, and well, they kill you." I sighed. "I cannot have that on my conscience, so until they come and leave, I will not be able to be around you."

I couldn't read the expression on her face, but she took a deep breath and said, "Okay. I understand. It's fine. I get it. Don't worry about me. I will be just fine." There was hurt radiating off her. She tried to sound strong, but there was a note in her voice that sounded like she was fighting to hold back the tears.

She walked over to the doors that led to her balcony, and looking back at me she said, "We don't want to mar your conscience, do we?" I could see the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "You should go, Michael." She gestured for me to leave the way I came in, and as I walked past her, I saw one tear slip slowly down her cheek.

It broke my heart, and that tear nearly broke my resolve, but I knew if I stayed, she would die. I couldn't live if she died, so I left, hoping that she would be alright. I couldn't help but feel like the Volturi would find out anyway.

Cheyenna's POV

After getting off work, I came straight home to take a shower, and wash the film of hospital grime off me. As I was in the shower, I couldn't help feeling a little bit excited about Michael coming over. He was growing on me so much after our talk the night before that I stopped thinking of him as the vampire who wanted to kill me, and started to think of him as a sort of knight in shining armor.

When he held me while I slept, I did not have the nightmare that had plagued me for years. Instead, I dreamed of him. I dreamed that we were together, and he held me every night, keeping the nightmares at bay with his gentle caresses. I dreamed of the bright future that awaited me with him, no more darkness, just light and happiness.

I awoke in a better mood than I had been in for years. I was even more elated when he said that he would come over that night and sleep with me again. Just knowing that he would be there was a comfort already. Knowing that I wouldn't have the nightmare for a second time made me ready to face whatever life would throw at me. I looked at my watch as I stepped out of the shower and dried off. Almost eight o'clock. Only one hour left.

I walked out into my room and searched for some clothes to put on. I opted for a black sports bra and matching panties. _Man, I need to do laundry. _Pushing that dreaded thought aside, I thought I heard something, but assumed it was my overactive imagination, until I heard my name followed by the soft thud of the door hitting the wall. Michael was standing there, just inside the doorway, staring at my half-naked form. I reddened. I looked at where his eyes were, and they weren't where most usually men's eyes usually lingered. He was staring at my scars.

In his mind, he had zeroed in on them and they were all that he was thinking about. _The scars!_ Oh, how I hated the scars. "Michael!" I screeched. After another moment, he dragged his hand over his eyes, spun on his heel, and ran out of my room shutting the door as he went.

I hurriedly put on a t-shirt and some comfy light sweat pants. Pulling on the hem of the shirt, making sure that my stomach was covered, I walked out of my room. He was sitting at the table, the image of the scars going through his mind, like it was burned into his brain.

It hurt that all he was focusing on was the scars, not on my half-naked body. I realized before that most men saw the scars, the marring of my body and were turned off by them. That is why I hadn't been with another man since Eric, but it hurt more because I was so attracted to Michael.

I put my hands on my hips, an old defense mechanism of mine; hide your pain with anger. It worked very well, so I said, adding harshness to my voice that he didn't really deserve, "Do you not knock?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," he said looking at the floor. Jeez, he couldn't even stand to look at me after seeing the scars, could he?

"Why would I not be? I am in my apartment; the doors are locked," I said angrily. "Except the one you came in through obviously." I added realizing that he got in her so other people could also. "What are you doing here anyway? You are early."

"I came to tell you that I cannot see you for a while." He looked guilty, and I felt betrayed.

"Why? Was it because I told you..." Was it because you saw... of course it was. Why would you want to see me anymore when all you see is the flaws, the imperfections, and the damaged side of me.

"No, absolutely not. Alice, one of my family members, she has visions." He was talking quickly.

"Alice, dark hair, short, little ball of energy, that Alice?" I interrupted, trying to get a handle on things and stop my mind from spinning off on a tangent.

"Yes, I didn't realize that you two had met. Anyway, she had a vision that we were going to have some visitors, some very nasty vampires that don't like it when humans know about us. She saw them coming to the house, a friendly visit, but when they got a whiff of your scent, they got a little mad that another human knows about us, and well, they kill you." He sighed. "I cannot have that on my conscience, so until they come and leave, I will not be able to be around you."

With so many emotions rolling through me at once, I was getting whiplash. Pushing all of that aside, to be sorted out later, I responded the best way I could, while trying to hold the hurt out of my voice "Okay. I understand. It's fine. I get it. Don't worry about me. I will be just fine." I felt the traitorous tears beginning to prick my eyes, and I was talking over the lump forming in my throat.

I didn't want him to see me cry, so I did the next best thing, I showed him the way out. "We don't want to mar your conscience, do we? You should go, Michael." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and my vision became blurry, and as he walked past the tears began rolling freely down my cheeks as my heart broke more and more.

I knew that I should have never trusted him. I cannot trust anyone. I will be alone forever because of a man that I never really loved. And as an ever constant reminder of what I have lost and what I will never have again, the scars. The scars will be the only lasting relationship, keeping me from being able to love or be loved in return. The scars are what have broken me beyond repair.


	6. Vices, Visions, and Visitors

Gifted - Chapter 6

Vices, Visions, and Visitors

Michael's POV

The next day passed exceedingly slowly, lengthened by the pain that I knew I caused my dear Cheyenna. It was constantly on my mind to the point where Edward even left me alone to my thoughts.

Carlisle was at the hospital longer rounding on my patients and doing surgeries that I should have been doing. It was because of me that he was away from his beloved Esme for so long. I felt even guiltier that I was the cause of their extended separation, but the majority of my guilt was over Cheyenna.

I bombarded Carlisle about Cheyenna when he got home, needing to know if she was alright or not, but he refused to talk to me about her, telling me that I shouldn't have my thoughts on her, especially with the Volturi coming so soon. I knew it was wrong of me, but I just wanted to see her, to get her scent, but if I wanted her to live, I couldn't give in to my desires.

With the visit from the Volturi coming, everyone's minds were on Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. I, however, couldn't spare a thought for them. It took every ounce of my willpower now, not to stop myself from killing Cheyenna, but to keep myself away from her. I needed to make sure that she was alright, and I made a plan.

I was going to go to her later in the night, just to make sure that she was okay. I justified it to myself, because I thought she might be hurt. When the house got a little louder with the various nighttime raucous activities, I went to Cheyenna's apartment, under the cover of night, and stood outside her open window.

I didn't see her in her room, so I opened the window a little further and silently slipped into her bedroom. Her scent hit me like a wall, she was definitely home. I cleared my thoughts, emptying my head so she wouldn't be aware of my presence. There was water running from her bathroom, and I snuck closer to where I knew she was. The soft yellow light filtered through the open door, and as I got closer, I caught a glimpse of her in the shower.

She was standing under the faucet the water cascading over her head and down her body before dripping to the floor. She looked amazing covered with small soap suds. Her dark hair clung seductively to her face and back, the water making her beautiful chestnut hair look black. Her eyes were closed and her hands were on the tiled wall, almost as if she needed the support to keep her standing. The smallest of sobs escaped her chest, immediately followed by her scrunching her face up. Without warning, she punched the tiled wall with her right hand. The tile broke, and the sharp, glasslike shard cut into her hand like a knife into butter.

The smell of her blood was intoxicating, but I restrained myself from going to her and lapping up her blood, but a little groan slipped from my mouth before I could restrain it. Cheyenna's head popped up, and she saw me. She turned off the shower never breaking eye contact with me.

Shaking water from her eyes, she said, "If you will stop ogling, I would like to get out of the shower now." I turned tail, shutting the door as I went for her comfort.

When she came out of the bathroom she was wrapped in a towel, hand wrapped in a cloth. Her step faltered when she saw me but only for a moment, eyeing me suspiciously as she headed for her closet.

Emerging fully clothed she spoke. "What do you want?" Her voice was laced with venom.

Before I could stop myself, I thought, _You. Only you._ By the blush that came to her cheeks, I knew that she heard me. I still wasn't used to her gift. I saw her eyes brim with tears, and I went over to her, pulling her into an embrace. _What's wrong? Why are you crying?_ I thought as the tears slipped over her lashes and splashed down her cheeks.

She answered my question with a question. "Why would you even _think_ that?"

"What?" I was confused now.

"That you want me. Who could ever want someone as hideous as me?"

The hurt that welled inside me was unbearable. "How can you... Cheyenna, you are gorgeous. Never doubt that." When she opened her mouth to protest, I gently put a finger over her luscious lips. "Don't speak. I know you were hurt yesterday, when I saw your scars, but you didn't let me explain. I focused in on your scars, yes, but did you understand why?" She shook her head no as the tears slowed.

"I was shocked to see them, to see the proof that some monster had hurt you like that. I wanted to kill him for doing that to you, and myself for causing you pain. I do not find anything about you hideous."

She stared at me disbelieving of all that I was saying. "With all that power in you, how can you not know how I feel about you?" I said exasperatedly. "Cheyenna, although I wanted to kill you in the beginning, it was all a response to your blood. No matter the draw to your blood, I will always resist it. I could never let anything happen to the woman I love."

She stood there shell shocked, shaking her head. She took a step away from me. "Stop! S-stop. You don't love me, you don't want me, stop saying that you do." Her tears resumed their flow, making her eyes red and puffy.

"I _do_ love you!" I said, raising my voice to get the point across to her.

"NO!"

"YES! Cheyenna, I love you. It snuck up on me through the bloodlust, but it has always been there, from the first moment I saw you. I love you." I was trying to convince her of this point.

I walked up to her, wary of my reception. She didn't move. I tugged at her shirt, pulling it up exposing her scars. She tried to push her shirt back down, but I grabbed her hand to stop her. Dropping down to my knees, I looked at her abdomen, then up to her. Gently, I kissed one of the small scars. "Your scars have no effect on me other than anger, anger at the man audacious enough to put them there." I kissed another one to make my point, then stood up.

Staring deep into her eyes, I leaned toward her. She didn't move, so I finished my descent pressing my lips to hers. She responded after a moment, almost involuntarily, deepening the kiss. Passion was beginning to overtake me, and pulling away slightly, I looked into her eyes again. She didn't move, didn't breathe. _I love you Cheyenna._

With my final profession of my love, a warm smile overtook her face and she launched herself into my waiting arms, kissing me with more passion than I had ever felt in my long life. Tears continued to stream down her beautiful face, and I tenderly wiped at them with my thumb. _I love you so much it hurts._

Cheyenna's POV

I walked into my apartment, my sanctuary, after an exceedingly long day at work. I dropped my bag by the door and placed my keys and mail on the table. I headed to the kitchen feeling my stomach grumble for the hundredth time in an hour. I rummaged through the refrigerator for something quick to take the edge off. I pulled out a yogurt and scarfed it down in three spoonfuls.

I pulled out some leftover chicken, heating it up for something more substantial. After eating the chicken at a pace that would have scandalized my mother, I went to my room. All I wanted to do was fall into bed, but due to my loathing of laundry, I went to take a shower first.

I turned the water on and stripped down, stopping to take in the hideousness of my scars. Although it had been years, they were still an angry red color. I turned from the mirror and jumped into the shower, angry that they still caused me emotional turmoil. As soon as the hot water hit me, I felt relaxed. I went through my normal shower routine; shampoo, condition, wash, rinse. As I was rinsing off, tired and frustrated; thoughts of yesterday replayed through my head.

Placing my hands on the cold tile of the wall, I let my frustrations with Michael get the better of me. My traitorous tears slipped silently from my eyes, mixing with the warm water running down my face. I stood like that for a minute before a choked sob escaped my chest. Furious with myself for my reaction to Michael's rejection and responses, along with my own inexplicable reaction to him, I scrunched up my face. In an effort to wipe away the emotional tumult I drew my right hand back from the wall, and putting all the force behind it I could, I punched the tiles.

One of the cheap, white squares broke beneath the force, slicing into my hand. I hardly felt it, but the pain shooting up my arm told me it cut into the sensitive flesh in my hand. If that wasn't enough, the deep red blood that beaded around my knuckles told me the cut was worse than I thought. I moved my fingers seeing if anything was broken. Nothing was, but when I moved my fingers the blood began rushing faster and faster, dripping to the floor of the shower by my toes.

I heard a small, deep groan. My head snapped toward the door, and a new wave of irritation came over me when I saw Michael in the doorway, staring at me. As I turned off the water, I was lost in his ochre eyes. His eyes didn't leave mine as I shook some water out of my eyes. I was getting cold, and he was just standing there staring at me.

"If you will stop ogling, I would like to get out of the shower now." I said, taken aback that he was even here. He said nothing, but turned and left the room, shutting the door on his way out.

I wrapped my bloody hand in a small hand towel, and I exited the bathroom, fully expecting Michael to be gone, wrapped only in a towel. When I caught sight of him standing by my bed looking at me, I couldn't help but stop for a second to stare at him. It was an involuntary response my body had when I was around him, and it irked me greatly. I went into my walk-in closet, dressed, and emerged ready to do some verbal damage to him.

Putting as much venom in my words as I could muster, I spoke. "What do you want?" I eyed him, trying not to let my thoughts and feelings show in my face. He continually stunned me with his gorgeousness. Tall and muscular, with a strong jaw, he was all man. His golden eyes peeked out at me from under perfect eyebrows, bushy, but not exceedingly so. Even his hair had me hypnotized, the way the color would change slightly as he moved his head, going from black to brown to reddish to blonde in one shake of his head. He was a work of art, a statue chiseled by Michelangelo just for me.

His perfect cupid's bow shaped lips opened like he was going to speak, but his thoughts came to me first. _You. Only you._

With his thoughts, I felt the wall around my heart begin to crumble, brick by brick. _No,_ I thought, _he doesn't want you, Cheyenna. Don't delude yourself, how could anyone want someone as broken as you. He just wants to make you feel better. He thinks that you are hideous. Remember his reaction to your scars. He is repulsed by them, by you._ Those traitorous tears of mine welled up in my eyes at that thought.

He walked over to me slowly and hugged me gently as the tears spilled down my cheeks for the hundredth time since I had known him. _What's wrong? Why are you crying?_

"Why would you even _think_ that?" I sputtered out.

"What?" Confusion marred his perfect features, as he pulled his brow together, looking at me questioningly.

"That you want me. Who could ever want someone as hideous as me?" My subconscious would not let me meet his eye. I was hideous. How could someone want me, love me? I saw it in every man had dated after Eric, disgust, revulsion.

"How can you... Cheyenna, you are gorgeous. Never doubt that." I tried to interject that what he was saying was a fallacy, but his sleek, cold, pale finger touched my lips, and I remained silent because his touch stopped me in my tracks, turning my brain to mush. "Don't speak. I know you were hurt yesterday, when I saw your scars, but you didn't let me explain. I focused in on your scars, yes, but did you understand why?"

My tears ebbed slightly as he talked; the physical contact soothed my sorrows and fears. I tried to focus in on what he was saying. His thoughts rang true as he spoke, and I knew he wasn't lying as he continued.

"I was shocked to see them, to see the proof that some monster had hurt you like that. I wanted to kill him for doing that to you, and myself for causing you pain. I do not find anything about you hideous."

I stared at him, not believing a word I was hearing. How could he not find me as grotesque as I found myself? "With all that power in you, how can you not know how I feel about you?" He asked exasperated. "Cheyenna, although I wanted to kill you in the beginning, it was all a response to your blood. No matter the draw to your blood, I will always resist it. I could never let anything happen to the woman I love."

I stood there shell shocked, shaking my head at him. I took a step away from Michael, trying to distance myself from the deceit before me. The moment I broke contact with him, my mind went into overdrive, replaying the mantra that no one could love me. "Stop! S-stop. You don't love me, you don't want me, stop saying that you do." I stuttered out as my tears flowed like rushing river rapids.

"I_ do_ love you!" he said loudly.

"NO!"

"YES! Cheyenna, I love you. It snuck up on me through the bloodlust, but it has always been there, from the first moment I saw you. I love you."

I couldn't speak, my brain and heart were waging war against each other, and I couldn't speak until one of them had won. I hardly noticed him taking the steps towards me, closing the distance between us. I was frozen, entranced by his enchanting ochre eyes. His hand snaked out from his side, tugging at the hem of my shirt; exposing my marred abomination I called a stomach. I reached to push it back down, but he grabbed my hand. His touch electrified me, stilting my progress to cover myself up.

Holding eye contact, he lowered himself to his knees, then looked at my scars and back up at me. He leaned forward kissing one of the small aberrations, and shockwaves were coursing through my body at the sensual contact.

"Your scars have no effect on me other than anger, anger at the man audacious enough to put them there," he said kissing another one at the end of his little speech.

It was like there was a misfiring between my brain and my mouth any time he touched me. The shockwaves from his tender kisses still had me reeling. I couldn't move as he stood up, and leaned toward me. His sweet breath mixed with his intoxicating scent flooded my senses, making me unable to move or speak.

Michael pressed his lips to mine, and felt a large _crack_ in the wall around my heart. It was so tender; full of passion restrained. After the shock wore off, I couldn't help but kiss him back. Twining my fingers in his soft hair, I deepened the kiss without realizing it. This was by far the greatest kiss of my life, surpassing even the best kiss of my dreams. Too soon, he pulled back, still holding me. He stared deeply in my eyes and it felt as though he saw strait into my soul. _I love you, Cheyenna, _he thought, and my wall fell with a near audible crash. The ice that surrounded my heart underneath the wall melted in a second.

Searching his eyes, I knew that he was truthful in his professions. I realized at that moment that he saw me, the true me, not the scars. The way he was looking at me told me that he thought I was the most beautiful creature alive. I felt a large smile creep over my face at this realization, and I finally got back the use of my body. Launching myself into his arms, I kissed him, a kiss that was without the walls, without the self- deprecation, and it was better than the last kiss. Michael wiped away the tears I didn't realize were still falling down my face.

_I love you so much it hurts._

A small strangled sob escaped my chest at the joy I was feeling right now. "I love you, too," was all I managed to get out in the time that I could bear to be away from his lips.

He broke our kiss again, holding my hand as he led me to my bed. He swept me up into his arms, wedding style, and laid me on the bed. As he lay down next to me, he enveloped me in his arms. Savoring the first intimate contact in years, I nestled into his side, placing my head on his chest. I fell asleep in minutes listening to his rhythmic breathing.

I awoke the next morning from the best sleep of my life, in Michael's strong arms. He was gently stroking my hair, staring at me as I stirred. If I had any doubt whether last night was all a dream, I no longer did. Waking up in his arms felt right.

Stretching, I reluctantly got out of the bed and started my morning routine. Michael helped me make the bed, and then he started my coffee while I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I emerged to the strong scent of my_ Eight O'clock_ coffee, which was on the table in my favorite mug.

I looked warily at him. Michael didn't know how I took my coffee, did he? I am a black coffee, one sweetener kind of girl. I don't like frilly coffee. I took the cup from the table, sipping it gingerly when I saw it wasn't marred with milk. Somehow he knew just how I took my coffee. It was perfect, and I looked at him questioningly. "How?"

"I watched you make a cup of coffee at work. One Splenda, nothing else." He smiled at me nervously. "Cheyenna," I looked up at him. Worry was etched in his face as he crossed the room to me. "I have to go."

"Okay, will I see you at the hospital today?" I asked reaching up and smoothing out the crease in his forehead.

"Not today, I have to prepare for the visit from the Volturi." I eyed him confused. "The bad vampires I told you about the other night. I won't be able to see you again until they leave, but I promise to come see you as soon as they leave," he added hastily.

I put a small smile on my face. "Okay."

He leaned in and kissed me chastely before leaving out of the balcony door. I sat down heavily at my kitchen table, enjoying my cup of coffee with a huge smile plastered on my face. I never thought I would ever be this happy in my life.

Michael's POV

Holding Cheyenna, it was like we were made for each other. She fit perfectly, nestled in my side. My mind was at piece for the first time in over three hundred years. The bloodlust that at first had been an inferno in my throat, had now ebbed to a small flicker, like that of a candle's flame. I was in control, not because I wanted her blood less, but because I could never take her life's essence from her without dying myself.

She slept peacefully throughout the night, a small smile playing on her lips as she slept. Sometime around 4:30 in the morning, she started mumbling but through the thickness of sleep, it was indecipherable. After about ten minutes of that, I heard her mutter a soft "Michael."

I felt my chest swell, and a wide grin spread across my face. She is dreaming of me! I caressed her arm, savoring the soft warmth coming off of her, but she began stirring. Not wanting to wake her up, I moved on to her hair. Stroking each silky, wavy lock of her chestnut hair, I sighed contentedly, allowing the scent of orchids, strawberries, tropical waterfalls, and that something I still couldn't place, envelop me. I felt her stirring once again and I looked down to her face. She was looking up at me, blue eyes peeking out from under her thick lashes. I was struck by the happiness I saw in her eyes.

She stretched, and I got up for her bed as she did, unable to take my eyes off of her. She started to make the bed, and feeling a sense of domesticity, I helped her. When we were done, I left her room, knowing that she had to use the bathroom. Not knowing what to do with myself while I waited for her to get done, I went into the kitchen. I knew she liked coffee, so I pressed start on the coffee maker that was already set to brew.

I searched my mind back to one of the few times I saw her in the break room. She was at the coffee station, pouring a cup of coffee as she yawned. She shook a yellow packet of sweetener and poured its contents in the hot black liquid. She walked over to the freezer, pulling out an ice cube from the tray, and placed it in her cup as she stirred.

I looked in the canisters by the coffee pot, instantly finding the yellow packets of sweetener that she favored. I took to looking for a mug, but her cupboards were rather bare. Noticing the dishwashers green 'clean' light, I opened it up and pulled out a large white mug that looked well loved with its chipped paint. I made her beverage up the way I saw her make it at work and set it on the table for her, continually thinking about how this all just felt so right.

Cheyenna came out, inhaling deeply the strong aroma that now filled the room. She looked from the cup on the table to me warily before taking a small sip. She smiled at the indulgence before asking me, "How?"

"I watched you make a cup of coffee at work. One Splenda, nothing else." I hoped that she didn't like something else when she was at home. "Cheyenna," I started not wanting to upset her. "I have to go."

"Okay, will I see you at the hospital today?" She touched my face instantly making me relax.

"Not today, I have to prepare for the visit from the Volturi." I went on to explain when I saw her confusion at the name Volturi. "The bad vampires I told you about the other night. I won't be able to see you again until they leave, but I promise to come see you as soon as they leave," I added.

A smile pulling at the corner of her lips. "Okay."

I quickly kissed her and left her apartment to head home, knowing that my absence would not have gone unnoticed. I walked through the front door expecting a full family affair waiting for me, but was met only with Alice's nervous presence.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked me sternly tiny hands on her little hips.

"Nowhere, I went for a walk," I lied.

"You smell like Cheyenna," Alice yelled at me fury in her eyes. "Do you never listen to what I say, Michael? How could you go..." She stopped suddenly, her eyes going blank. "Shit! Carlisle!" Panic was streaming off her.

Carlisle flew down the stairs. "What's wrong, Alice?" He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"The Volturi, they're coming."

"We all know that, Alice. You said they are coming in a week," I said frustrated that she had been so cross with me.

"No," she snapped. "You idiot, pull your head out of your ass and listen to me. They are on their way here, now!" She was shrieking at me in panic.

Within minutes, the whole family was in the foyer. Panic and fear rolling off them making me irritable and setting me on edge. Jasper, bless him, sent a wave of calm throughout the room. "When, Alice, when will they be here?"

Concentrating hard, her face twisted as she tried to see. "Twenty minutes or so."

Shocked gasps spread through the crowd. "But that is not enough time. There is still so much to do and . . ." Esme continued after taking a deep breath, "it smells strongly of Cheyenna in here."

Everyone looked at me accusingly, but it was Edward who read my thoughts. "He spent the night with her last night."

"Oh, come on! Michael, of all the times to go to her!" Rosalie yelled at me letting a feral growl rip from her chest. Being chastised by Rosalie, one of my best friends in this house, made the severity of the situation sink in.

"You guys, I am so sorry." I hang my head in shame. "I thought I would have time, I had to go to her. I couldn't leave things like they were. I messed up so bad, I am so sorry." I looked in each one of their faces, pleading to be forgiven.

No one spoke; they all just gave me death glares, until I met Bella's eye that is. "Michael," she started softly, "It is okay. It will work out. Keep the façade that you were at work, that way they don't think the scent is someone you know, and I will use my shield. At all costs, play dumb. Say as little as possible, or you will be exposed, and Cheyenna will die."

I looked to Alice. "Will it work?"

Closing her eyes, she didn't speak for a minute that seemed to stretch on forever. "Yes, just keep your mouth shut." After saying that, Alice being Alice, she waltzed over to me and jumped up to hit me upside the head.

Jasper, after placing a hand on my shoulder, covering me with another dose of calmness, walked up the stairs after Alice. Esme flitted off cleaning the house at vampire speed. Rose and Emmett helped Esme, after she threatened their lives, of course. Carlisle went to go look after Renesmee, leaving Edward and Bella with me.

Tentatively, I looked at them. I opened and closed my mouth five times before Bella spoke. "Michael, I did not come up that situation for you. I did it to protect Cheyenna from having to come in contact with the Volturi. She shouldn't have to go through that, not when she isn't attached to you like I was to Edward when I met them." I smiled weakly, about to thank her, but she held up her finger to stop me.

"However, if anything happens to this family, to Edward, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, due to your stupidity, I will kill you myself. Do you understand? I haven't known you as long as I have them, and although I consider you a part of this family, I will let them kill you before I let them harm the rest of my family."

I looked her in the eyes. There was a passionate fury in them. "I understand, Bella, and if it comes down to me or them, I would want you to choose them."

_Edward, _I thought, _if it does come down to that and I die, will you go to Cheyenna? Tell her that I love her, help her get past this. Please?_

He gave a small, subtle nod of his head before taking his beloved's hand and leading her from the room. I went upstairs, and took a quick shower, changing into fresh clothes to decrease Cheyenna's scent from me. I felt despair to take me over as I descended the stairs to join the family. Within minutes, we heard three large cars coming up the winding path through the trees.

The seconds between the doors of the cars shutting to the knock that came on the door stretched on for an eternity. I felt a small whoosh as Bella's shield surrounded us all. Carlisle, as leader of the family, opened the door. The majority of the Volturi guard stood beyond the door.

Aro in the lead, walked into the house looking around him, his personal bodyguards flanking him closely. As the rest of the guard filed into the foyer, I felt a strong sense of foreboding. Aro visibly stiffened when he saw me, giving me a sneer before he took a deep breath to talk. I felt his thirst increase with his breath. "Is there a human in here?"

"No, Michael and I just got back from the hospital a little bit ago. Perhaps you smelled residual from there." He looked innocently at Aro, willing him to contradict him.

"Perhaps, however, I am not here for food. I came to see how the beautiful Bella and Renesmee are doing. Bella, as always, it is a pleasure to be in your presence. And look at how big Renesmee is now.

"My, how you have grown, little one. Tell me, Bella, how is life treating you lately?" He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, which would have shown concern, but we all knew he was testing to see if her shield was still around her.

"I am finding life to be perfect, thank you. The thirst is more than manageable, and I am loving the speed and newfound reflexes," Bella said. Renesmee unable to contain herself any longer, released Bella's hand and launched herself into Aro's arms. Although she could speak, she used her preferred method to communicate with Aro.

They stayed like that for several minutes, all the while, I was getting more and more panicked. When they finally broke contact, Renesmee skipped back over to Bella, leaping into her awaiting arms. I relaxed infinitesimally when Aro moved on through the group, catching up on the past few months.

Aro went through the whole family, touching each one as he stopped to talk to them. Each time, blocked by Bella's shield, he showed a little of his frustration. Finally getting to me, he put on a rather large false grin. "My, my, what a pleasant surprise, Michael, it is lovely to see you. What has it been a century already?"

"Something like that," I replied shortly. Aro and I did not harbor the greatest history. In fact he tried to kill me on more than one occasion, but was not permitted to because Marcus, his brother and my creator, always was fond of me and also intrigued by my alternative lifestyle.

His crimson eyes bored into me before he clasped my shoulder in an attempt to see what I had been doing over the last century. Again, he was denied access to the information that he wanted from this visit. In an attempt to calm himself, he took a deep breath. I felt his bloodlust deepen, and he looked at me suspiciously. "Wow, Michael, tell me who was the human you saw at the hospital today? The scent is strong on you, and it is quite intoxicating. I don't know how you were able to control yourself, I am positively drooling and the scent is very faint."

I simply shrugged my shoulders to imply that I didn't know what he was talking about. He gave a heavy sigh and went back to his posse, saying his good- byes to everyone as he left. When they had made it down the drive and were on the road, the whole family breathed a huge sigh of relief.

After just a moment, Bella turned and tackled me with the force of a Mack truck. "You know that could have gone so much worse! You are very lucky that he didn't inquire further about the 'delicious person' you smelled like. You moron! You could have gotten us all killed!"

Edward pulled Bella off me, and looked her in the eyes. "Bella, love, I would have done the same thing for you. If we had been in a fight, and you were hurting, I would have gone to you without another thought, even if the Volturi were going to kill me as soon as I got to you. Give Michael a little credit love; he didn't think that they were coming for another six days. He thought he had time." With Edward's words, Bella relaxed greatly, a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry, Michael, I guess I may have overreacted a little."

"It's okay, Bella, I would have done the same. The protectiveness is instinctual," I said, getting up off the ground.

Renesmee's little voice brought us all out of the tense state we were in. "I'm hungry, Mommy."

With that, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee went off to do some hunting, and the rest of the household slipped back into their normal routines. I sat down on the overstuffed leather couch, collecting my thoughts. For a while, I couldn't focus on anything, so I watched Jasper and Alice. Jasper was sitting on the other couch, Alice's head in his lap. He was tenderly fingering a lock of her hair, completely relaxed. I looked at my watch. It was only eleven in the morning.

I groaned realizing how long I was going to be stuck here. Nine hours. Nine hours to spend waiting for Cheyenna to get home. Nine hours. I couldn't take it already and it had only been a few minutes. _This is going to be a long day._

Cheyenna's POV

It had been one of the longest days of my life, first with being apart from Michael, possibly indefinitely, and then another day of Melanie's laziness and inattention to her work led to three different patients going into cardiac arrest. Luckily, they were all brought back, but the paperwork was astronomical. I finally was able to leave at 9pm, almost two hours after I was scheduled to leave.

My long, hard day had me aching to just sit down and rest. Pulling into my apartment's designated parking spot fifteen minutes later, I was having trouble staying awake. Forcing myself out of the car, I made my way up to my apartment. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I knew I wasn't alone. I could hear very rapid thoughts running through someone's mind. Walking further into my apartment, I thought that maybe it was Michael or Carlisle.

"Michael?" I called, walking further into the apartment, closer to the thoughts of whoever it was. No answer.

As soon as I flipped on the light in the living room, I found that it was not Michael. There were four rather large men and one small woman standing next to my couch. I didn't recognize them, but they all were beyond beautiful, with pale alabaster skin, and... What? Red eyes! Their crimson eyes glowed in the soft light of the lamp, making them look all the more sinister.

I screamed and turned tail, and ran for the door after seeing their flame red eyes. A cold hand caught my upper arm like a vise, turning my body around in a movement so fast it nearly gave me whiplash. I was met with a body directly in front of me, sinister red eyes flashing in what could only be anger. _Shit!_


	7. Agreements, Disagreements,& Treaties

Previously in Gifted:

_I screamed, and turned tail, running for the door, after seeing their flame red eyes. A cold hand caught my upper arm like a vise, turning my body around in a movement so fast it nearly gave me whiplash. I was met with a body directly in front of me, sinister red eyes flashing in what could only be anger. Shit! _

Chapter 7

Agreements, Disagreements, and Treaties

Cheyenna's POV

I panicked; I didn't know these people, but judging by their too-pale complexions, sinister expressions, and the cold hand enveloping my upper arm, I would bet my life they were vampires. The tall one that had grabbed me was looking down at my neck as he licked his lips.

"Felix, bring her here. I think she would be more comfortable on the couch, don't you?" The man that spoke had dark hair, crimson eyes, and an accent. Italian, maybe? He was gorgeous, as all vampires are, but the fact that he was in my house, uninvited, made my blood run cold.

"Yes, Master," Felix responded, dragging me closer to the unmoving quartet. It took all that I had in me not to set my apartment aflame. It would be bad to burn down the apartment complex without knowing what they were here for.

As Felix roughly shoved me down onto my couch, I felt powerless. What kind of a match would I be against five vampires? Having never attempted anything of that magnitude, I was reluctant to take my chances. So, sitting there on my couch, my fear paralyzing me and my heart going a mile a minute, I waited.

"Master," the girl said. "Shall we dispose of her now?" She took a menacing step toward me.

"Now, now, Jane, we must not be hasty." He held out a hand and she returned to her previous position. "I will see what needs to be done about her." He moved in a flash, barely more than a blur to my eyes, and was sitting next to me on the couch. Slowly he reached toward my hand. _Easy now, little one. I am just going to read your mind._

Before I could respond, he was holding my hand in his, and my life was passing through my mind- every thought, every feeling, for as long as I could remember. I realized this and cleared my thoughts, effectively cutting off his mind reading. I pushed him out of my mind with the force of a freight train. His head shot up, a surprised look on his face, and he placed his other hand on my forearm.

Although I resisted, his power was greater, and the last half of my life that was unknown to him before played out in his mind in Technicolor. I read his mind through the bombarding blur of my own, seeing what he was seeing. It made my head spin as he relived all of my memories. Finally, when he got to this moment, he relinquished his grip on my hand.

"Tell me, little one, how did you push me out of your mind?" the Master asked, intrigued.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I feigned innocence, trying to come up with a way out of the mess I was in.

His red eyes flashed. "Do not take me for a fool! Tell me what I want to know, and you may continue to breathe."_ Even if your heart no longer beats._

"I-I don't know," I stuttered out. "I just wanted you out of my head and it happened."

"Fascinating; a truly unique little myriad of gifts you possess, little one. I wonder... Jane." He turned his eyes on her and she took a step towards me.

She focused her eyes on me and uttered only one word. "Pain."

My body flooded with a burning sensation, like I was just thrown into a vat of boiling lava. I screamed in agony, my back bowing and my body flailing to the floor. I couldn't think with this sensation, so I made it stop, forcefully. I dredged up as much power as I could and flung little Jane to the ground. When the pain ceased in my body, I got up, increasing the pressure on Jane. I would have crushed her body with the force I used on her, if her skin wasn't like granite.

She was the one screaming in pain now. "You like pain? Have some!" I said, adding more pressure.

"Aro!" She emitted the single syllable between her blood curdling screams.

"Enough!" he exclaimed, grabbing my arm and turning me to face him. I kept the pressure on her, not relenting even an iota. He shook me, dislocating my shoulder with a _pop!_ "Enough, little one."

I released her, fearing that I would anger him more, thereby ending my short life. Jane jumped to her feet, snarling at me. Aro released my arm and walking over to Jane, placed a hand on her face. It would have seemed a gentle caress, but his mind revealed the pain she had just experienced.

He faced me once again. "What is your name, little one?" Aro questioned.

"My name is Cheyenna."

"Well, Cheyenna, although the penalty for knowing our secret is death, I will not punish you for your gift." _It is too valuable._ "Demitri, Felix, go deal with Michael. He broke the rules by letting the secret be known, so he must die."

"No!" I yelled, stopping them in their tracks.

Aro glared at me. "I am doing you a favor here, little one. It should be both of you that die tonight, but I am willing to turn you, let you join us and live forever. Isn't that better than dying?"

"No," I said, taking a step away from the insanity before me.

"No? I offer you immortal life, eternal youth and beauty beyond your wildest imaginations. How can you say no to that?"

"It is rather easy. No. No to everything you said. No, you will not turn me, and no, you will not kill Michael," I said, taking a defiant stand. "I would rather you kill me than Michael."

"You would be willing to die for him, even though he hasn't been in your life long? Why?" Aro asked perplexed.

"Because I love him," I answered honestly.

_How can you love him? You hardly know him._ He glared at me.

"I don't know how it happened, but it is a love unlike anything that I have ever felt before. Look again, and you may see what I mean." I held out my hand to him, and as he took it, I showed him my feelings in more depth than he needed, just to make my point. "I may not have known him long, but I know that an existence without him would be unbearable."

"You are willing to die in his place then?"

"Yes, I am willing to die in his place, if you give me your word that no harm will come to him," I said solemnly.

Just then, I heard a new person's thoughts come within range of my mind. It was Michael. I slipped into his head, seeing what he was seeing. He was just getting up to my balcony. "NO!" I yelled, knowing that he could hear me. I pushed him away slightly, urging him to go, but he resisted. I didn't want to push harder, not only because, if I were going to die, I wanted to see him, but because I didn't want to hurt him.

Aro and the others were looking at me like I was slightly crazy. I knew if they spoke he would hear, but it was all too late, when Aro spoke. "So, have you changed your mind about joining us?"

Michael burst through the doors when he heard Aro's voice, causing all of the vampires to turn towards the intruder. Aro looked from Michael to me and smiled the evilest smile I had ever seen.

"Felix, subdue him, but do not kill him, yet," Aro ordered. A blurry fight broke out between Felix and Michael, with Michael being subdued by the cruel power of Jane.

I felt my heart break when I saw him in that much pain. I felt every ounce of it through Michael's mind. "Stop! Please, stop!" I screamed. When his pain did not relent, I forcefully subdued Jane myself to make her stop. She screamed in pain, and Aro was in my face in a second.

"Release her, or I will kill your beloved myself," he spat at me.

Doing as he commanded, I released Jane, only to feel her sadistic power once again. I fell to the floor, wishing that I was dead, that I had never been born. "Enough, Jane, release her!" Aro commanded. "This is getting out of control."

Jane did as she was told, but very reluctantly. _I hope he does kill the both of them. We don't need the likes of her in the Volturi. I should kill her now myself. Master will forgive me sooner or later- I am his favorite, after all._

"So, will you join us, little one, or will you allow your mate to die?" Aro thought he had found a way around my way of thinking. "You said protection for him is what you want, so I offer his protection, his life in trade for yours."

"No, Cheyenna! Do not do this! Let them kill me, save yourself!" Michael pleaded.

"Silence!" Aro was at Michael's side in a half second. "What is your choice? Will you change willingly, or will you allow your love to die? Make your choice wisely, because I will not offer it again."

I had to get out of this. I knew that if I said yes, they would kill Michael anyway, but if I declined Aro's offer, we would both surely die. It came to me then, the win- win. "Aro," I said, walking towards him. "I will join you under a few conditions that I think you will find reasonable."

He smiled then, knowing he had won. "Well, let's hear them, little one."

"The first condition is that Michael will be the one to change me. Can you agree to that?"

Weighing this option in his mind, he finally said, "Yes, go on."

"The second condition is that I want six months-"

"No, absolutely not," he cut me off.

"Hear me out, Aro. I want six months to put my affairs in order, and to learn more about what being a vampire is all about, to better prepare myself for the transition. That is not an unreasonable request, is it? Six months, then an eternity in the Volturi at your side."

"Fine, six months is what you desire, then six months is what you will have, but you will have to have it in Volterra. You will learn much more there than here," Aro compromised.

"Four months here, two there."

"Two here, four in Volterra. No more and no less," Aro negotiated.

"Three here and three there, or there is no deal, and you will lose the opportunity of having my power in your group."

"Fine, are there any other conditions?" he spat, clearly agitated that I was continuing to negotiate the terms with him.

"Just one more... If Michael should choose it, he will be allowed into the Volturi, to serve with me, never away from me, protected from harm by our agreement always. He will be free to feed as he likes, and should he tire of either the Volturi or me, he will be free to go, without any harm ever coming to him." This condition was the one that meant the most to me.

"Pray tell, what use will he be in my guard?"

"He will serve as my personal guard, if he chooses, never to leave my side. Where he goes I go and vice versa, until he chooses otherwise," I said coolly, not wanting Aro to know that it was a deal breaker.

"Alright, as you wish. Your conditions are fair. You will have your six months, three here in Forks, three in Italy. Michael will turn you there at the end of your six months, and he will be allowed into the guard if he so chooses, to be your guard. We have a deal then?" Aro reached his hand out to me.

I took it, clearing my head and shielding myself from his power. We shook on the terms that would end my life. _Just remember, little one, if you go back on this deal, everyone that you know will die. The Cullens, your friends, your family, even Michael. So, if I were you, I would hold true to your agreement_, he warned menacingly, so that only I could hear.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Aro. I know what is at stake, and I will not go back on our agreement, as I trust that you will not either," I threatened boldly. I knew he wouldn't though; my particular gifts were greatly coveted by him, otherwise would have been dead already.

He gave a small nod of his head, and then left, closely followed by his guard. I looked over at Michael, and there was pain in his eyes. He slowly got up off his knees, where Felix had been holding him, and walked to me.

"Have you any idea of what you have done, Cheyenna?" Michael asked, caressing my arm.

"Yes, Michael, I have an idea. If you do not want to come to Volterra with me, that is your choice, but I will not risk the lives of everyone I know and love just to try to save my own. I may not like the decision I have come to, but I will live with it, and my conscience will be clear."

"No, Cheyenna, you will become a monster like me. You will have to kill people, take innocent lives to live. Will you be able to live with that? The Volturi drink human blood, kill humans to live, and you won't be able to resist the allure of the humans they bring in." He was trying to talk me out of this, but it was to no avail; I would not be swayed in my decision.

"You could teach me, help me to not become like that," I argued.

"We will see, now won't we. In six months' time, we will see if you are as strong as I think you are." Michael hung his head, but it perked back up when his phone began vibrating in his pocket. "Hello...oh, hi, Alice...yes...no...okay, bye." He snapped the phone shut. "You need to come with me."

Before I could even think, he had me in his arms and was jumping off the balcony. He ran at his full vampire speed to his house, making me more than slightly nauseous. I made myself close my eyes, so I wouldn't get sick, and a short time later, I found myself standing upright in front of the Cullen house. I swayed a bit from the rapid change of position, but Michael took my arm to steady me. After getting my balance, we walked into the house, hand in hand.

The whole Cullen family was waiting for us in the living room, and a couple Native American looking boys were sitting in a far corner of the room, looking dejected. I did not know who they were, but they looked at me like I had three heads.

A tiny little pixie with spiky black hair walked up to me, a sad look on her face. "Please, please, Cheyenna, tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?" My brain was entirely too slow to deal with Alice right now.

"Do you know how stupid it is to make a pact with the Volturi? They never keep their promises, and once you are in their clutches, you never escape! How could you just throw away your life like that?" she shrieked at me.

"Alice, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly! They threatened your life, Michael's life, but you should never have agreed to that," Alice interjected.

I felt a wave of calmness wash over the room, unaware of where it came from, but thankful for it anyway. "No, Alice. They didn't just threaten Michael and me, but everyone I have ever known. They even threatened to wipe out your entire family. I couldn't let that happen; I know how much Michael cares for all of you. I couldn't have all of those deaths on my conscience." I pleaded with her to understand.

"So you give up your own life, before you even have the chance to live? How does that make sense?" Alice said softly.

"Surely it is a good way to die, Alice, in the place of those I love and care for. Besides, I have lived, and my life hasn't been the greatest," I said very softly, hanging my head to the ground. Alice walked away, clearly done arguing about it, but another batter stepped up to the plate. I didn't recognize her, but she was gorgeous, even for a vampire. She was tall and thin, with long blonde hair, and looks a model would kill for.

She hugged Michael and said, "Michael, I am glad you are safe, but you should have stopped her. I know that you love her, but how do you think that you can ever be together, with her in the Volturi? Aro hates you, remember?"

"Cheyenna was very ingenious about that part. She made a condition with Aro that I am to be her personal bodyguard, if I choose to be." He smiled weakly down at me.

"Yes, fucking genius, that is. Aro would never allow it, he hates you too much," the blonde said vehemently.

"Actually, Rosalie, he agreed to it," Michael responded.

"Aro must covet your power more than we realized," Carlisle said.

"All she can do is make people float in the air, like she did to Emmett. What is the big deal?" Rosalie asked.

"And read minds," Edward added, joining the discussion.

"And cause vampires pain," Michael said. Everyone looked at me with their mouths open. "She did it to Jane, I saw it. It essentially rendered the brat powerless as she fell to the floor screaming in pain."

"How did you do that?" Carlisle asked.

"It is hard to describe, but I think that it is tied to my use of the wind," I said, wary of the reception I would receive. I had never told anyone about my so-called gifts.

"Wow, is there anything else you can do?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," I said simply.

"Like what?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, Carlisle, it will be easier to show you. Do you mind?" I knew that it would be a lot for them to take in, but I would show them and explain it at the same time, if I could.

"Alright, in here?"

"No, Carlisle, I think we should go outside for it. I wouldn't want to ruin the house," I said, turning for the door to avoid the curious glances I knew I would be getting. I led the way outside, walking out to the lawn. The family followed, even the Native American boys, and the cutest little girl, who appeared to be around seven years old or so. She looked a lot like Edward.

I turned to face them. "Are you sure that you want to know? We can just leave my particular gifts in the dark; I think you all might be better off with that," I said, reluctant to show how much of a freak I really was to them.

"Yes, Cheyenna, go on. You will not be judged by us," Michael said, obviously intrigued by what I might show them.

"Okay." I took a ragged breath. "Firstly, there are elements, essential to nature. They are earth..." I pointed to the ground. "...air, fire and water. They are accessible, even if they are not visible to the naked eye. Earth is in everything, from dirt to wood to dust motes in the air. Air is what we breathe, so it is always around us. Water, be it under the earth or in the atmosphere, is also ever lingering. Fire is the hardest to access, but it is there, in the warmth of the air, in the warmth of our bodies.

"I can access them all, as I will demonstrate for you now." I took another deep breath and knelt to the ground. I picked up a small rock and held it out in my opened palm. "Air has an effect of pressure, like gravity. If you manipulate it you can make things weightless." I floated the rock up into the air. "You can also increase the pressure, to the point that things collapse, or like this rock, become a fine powder." I increased the pressure on the rock and it crumbled into dust. Some of the dust fell into my outstretched palm. "That is how I hurt Jane; I increased the pressure on her enough to cause her physical pain."

A few shocked gasps escaped from the crowd. "Earth is everywhere, even in this little bit of rock dust. You can manipulate it to become anything that is earth driven, like a flower maybe." The crowd leaned towards me as a little green sprig erupted from my hand, growing rapidly into a rosebud. The flower continued to grow, and within seconds it was fully bloomed. The little girl squealed in pleasure, so I floated the rose over to her. She hesitated, but took it and inhaled its fragrant perfume deeply.

"Fire is a little more elusive and also harder to control. Usually when I get upset, things tend to catch fire inadvertently." I allowed the power within me to build and let out my aggression on a small patch of grass to my right. When I knew everyone got the gist of fire, I quickly made it rain on that spot to put out the flames.

"Water has always been easy for me to manipulate, because it makes up most of the planet." I looked back at Carlisle, and he was frowning, staring at the circle of charred grass where the fire had been, his thoughts too rapid for me to decipher. "Oh, sorry about the grass. Hang on a sec, I will fix it." The grass grew back in a few seconds, as lush and green as before.

"These are just examples of how I can manipulate the elements, but as you can guess, they can be used for much more than parlor tricks," I finished.

"Well, now that explains why Aro covets her gifts so much. They are quite powerful, and will be even more so when she becomes a vampire," the woman next to Carlisle said.

"My thoughts exactly, my dear Esme. My thoughts exactly," Carlisle responded, laying his hand gently on the small of her back. "So, how long does she have?"

"The deal was for six months; three here and three in Volterra. She is supposed to take the time to learn about what she will expect when she turns, and get her affairs in order." Michael sighed. "I am supposed to be the one to change her."

Everyone was staring at us in shock. The next person that spoke was not expected. It was one of the Native American boys. "That will be a direct breech of the treaty." Everyone looked at him. "If you change her, you will break the treaty, and my people will open war against you."

"Jacob, surely as alpha, you can be lenient on this one," Edward said.

"No, we already did that for Bella, because of how I felt about her. We cannot do that again. The only reason you have remained immune up until now was because of Renesmee. That does not hold for this girl's situation."

After a tense moment, the woman I assumed was Bella spoke. "I think it does. Think about it. If she goes back on her deal with the Volturi, they will come and wipe out the family, including my daughter. Jake, the pack has to look after the interest of Renesmee, don't they? Letting this happen will protect her." She looked sorrowful, but I couldn't read what she was thinking right now.

"Maybe. I will have to talk to the elders about it. I will try, so Nessie is protected," Jacob said. "But I will have you know, I don't like this situation one bit. We should have gotten rid of the Volturi when we had the chance." He looked towards Renesmee- she was still holding the rose.

Jacob decided then to go directly to the elders about the matter, so he said his goodbyes and left with the other boy hot on his heels. After they had left, Renesmee walked up to me, her rose starting to droop. She reached her arms up to me, clearly wanting me to hold her, but as I reached for her, Michael picked her up.

She leaned toward me, her hand outstretched. Michael leaned her towards me, and as her hand made contact with my face, I saw a replay of me making the rose. She removed her hand. "Again, please." Her voice was as beautiful as she was.

The family was deep in a rapid conversation, so I sat on the grass. Michael set Renesmee down in front of me, and she sat cross-legged waiting for what I was going to do. "Renesmee, right?" I asked, just to make sure that was her name. She nodded vigorously. "How about a little more than a flower? How about more?" Again she nodded her head at me.

I summoned the strength of the earth, and soon after, the beginnings of a rather large rose bush sprouted from the ground next to us. I made it rain on the new plant, as it grew into a full lush bush. There were dozens of red roses on the bush when I had finished. Renesmee squealed in pleasure, clapping her hands, and smiling a brilliant smile.

We sat like that for quite some time, with me making lots of different flowers and a mini stream in the grass, for her amusement. We were brought out of our little bubble when her stomach rumbled and Edward called. "Renesmee, it is time for supper."

The beautiful child got up with such grace that you would swear she was a vampire. However, she had blushed and cried tears of laughter and joy while I was entertaining her. Vampires couldn't do that, could they?

I stood up and saw that Bella was still there, slightly apart from the group, watching Edward and Renesmee go into the house. I walked over to her to clarify the situation with her. She saw me coming, of course.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Cheyenna?" she asked. She looked like she was in pain, but I couldn't tell why. Her mind was a mystery to me at the moment.

"You said Renesmee was your daughter earlier. How is that possible? I thought vampires couldn't have children."

She laughed. "When I was pregnant with her, I was human. She is half-vampire and half-human."

"Oh, she is beautiful," I said, starting to get choked up, remembering the only time I was pregnant. I had often wondered what my children would look like if they were living, and this just brought up those memories.

_Yes, she looks like my Edward._ The thought was barely a whisper. "Thank you," she said. I stared intently at her, wondering if the whispered thought was her, but I couldn't get a read on her. "What?"

"I was just wondering why I couldn't read your thoughts all that clearly. They are like occasional whispers," I said honestly.

Everyone laughed at that, but I obviously didn't get the joke. Edward showed up at Bella's side, laughing, obviously in on the joke. "I can't hear her thoughts either, Cheyenna. Bella is a shield; she blocks out everyone from her mind, even me."

"Oh, okay. Sorry. I guess I am just not used to _not_ hearing exactly what people are thinking."

"It was the same way for me, Cheyenna. You never get used to it, but it has its advantages," Edward said, nuzzling into Bella's neck.

I smiled at them, before yawning widely. The day had taken its toll on my mind and body. Michael heard my yawn and was at my side in an instant. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "So how long ago were you turned, Bella? It couldn't have been more than six years ago, right?"

"Actually, it was about six months ago." My shocked expression made her expand on her answer. "Renesmee, as a human-vampire hybrid, grows a lot faster than the average person. I mean, my entire pregnancy lasted all of a month."

"A month! Really? Wow! What I wouldn't have given for it to have only lasted..." I choked on my own words as they brought back the painful memories that made tears prick at my eyes. I cleared my throat and took on a detached tone. "I mean most women would love for pregnancy to be that short." It got harder and harder to keep the tears at bay, because Edward's mind was now replaying the images obtained from my mind. _Edward, please stop thinking about that, please._

Edward cleared his mind and changed the subject at lightning speed. "Well, Cheyenna, it is getting late and Renesmee needs to get to sleep, as I am sure you do, too. so we will be going. Have a good night."

"Yeah, you, too," I managed to say as they retreated into the house. The tears that threatened to fall were swept away by shock as Michael lifted me into his arms, just a little too fast.

Michael's POV

As I lay Cheyenna's sleeping form into her bed, I felt no better about the whole situation. Her life would be ended in six months' time. How did all of this happen? Is it really possible that she gave up her life for me and those that I love? Who could be that self-sacrificing? Well, apparently Cheyenna was. I wished I could have talked her out of this whole mess, made her run away with me and my family, but her resolve was unwavering. Not only that, but we would be found eventually; we all knew that, and that was why we were staying put.

I didn't mind the whole "Cheyenna becoming a vampire" bit; that would be fine, actually better than fine, at least then I wouldn't have to fight with myself not to kill her. It was the fact that she would be joining the Volturi. She had no idea what they were capable of, or what they would make her do for them. It was unnatural to think that my sweet Cheyenna would be capable of such dark deeds all because she knew me.

But I guess what is done is done. I had six months to be with Cheyenna, to teach her what it is like to be a monster like me. Six months to watch her sleep, to hear her heart beating. Six months was just not enough time.

Yes, we could still be together while she was in the Volturi, Cheyenna made sure of that, but Aro, I knew, would make it hard on the both of us. He would try to break us apart. However, of one thing I was certain: I would not leave her side until she wished me away.

I looked down to her serene face, breaking away from my thoughts. There was a smile playing on her lips. She looked so beautiful, like a little angel sent here just for me. I knew in that moment that I would find a way to save her from Aro. I could not let him control her fate.

I cleared my thoughts then, just filling all of my senses with her. The sight of her sleeping form, the smell of her hair, her skin, her blood, the way I could taste her scent if I breathed through my mouth. The rhythmic sound of her breathing was entrancing, and her heartbeat was like a homing beacon for me. I leaned in to her and planted a kiss on her neck, right where her pulse was the strongest. The feel of her soft skin under my lips was like satin. I pulled away just slightly to see the area of goose bumps that replaced the exact spot where my lips had been.

Just then, Cheyenna began to stir a little, rolling onto her side to face me. Her hand landed on my chest, the cold making her shiver slightly and her heart skip a beat. My mind started rattling off all of the things that she would no longer have when she became a vampire, and it was a long list. At the top of it were her peaceful face while she sleeps and her heartbeat.

"Your thoughts are making it hard for me to sleep, Michael," she said, looking up at me through her thick lashes. Every time she looked at me like that, I felt my heart melt. Another thing for the list, I would never see her beautiful blue-green eyes again.

"Michael, stop thinking about what you will be losing when I become a vampire. Think instead of what you will be gaining: a forever with me. Don't you think that an eternity with me is worth not seeing my eyes blue? I'm sure your eyes weren't always the color of honey."

"No, you're right. It's just that I don't want to change anything about you." I took in all of her features then, reveling in her heart beating and her beautiful eyes, before remembering the last part of what she had said. "And my eyes were green when I was human."

She was quiet for a while, and I sensed sadness pass through her briefly. "Well, if you will miss the color of my eyes, then you will just have to get your fill of them over the next six months," she said laughingly.

"Oh, I will," I said as she sat up stretching. "So, are you ready to learn about being a vampire?"

Looking back at me, she nodded while yawning widely.


	8. Sex and Subterfuge

Sex and Subterfuge

Michael's POV

I felt waves of fear and shock rolling off Cheyenna as I told her what to expect when she was to be turned. I held nothing back, trying to scare her into changing her mind about her treaty with the Volturi. I explained the excruciating pain of turning, the burning fire of the thirst, everything, but her resolve never wavered. This was going to be a long night.

"Michael, I know that you think that I have made the wrong choice here, but you are wrong. My life does not mean more than anyone else's, and it's not like I am going to be truly dead; I will just have changed. I will not save my own life by ending that of your family. End of discussion!" Cheyenna took on a tone of voice that could not be argued with.

Her stubbornness was irritating me. How could someone so amazing think so little of their own life? I knew from her standing there with one little hand on her slender hip that the topic was dead for her, but I would not just let this drop. I resolved to bring this up every day for the next six months.

"I really wish that you wouldn't try to change my mind for the next six months, Michael. Can't we just make the best of the time that we have left?" she asked, exasperation evident in her tone.

"We have forever together," I reminded her sheepishly. It was so easy to forget all the power that she contained in her little body.

"Then why are you acting like me becoming a vampire is going to be the end of us? I just don't understand, Michael." Her voice shook with the tears I could see forming in her eyes, making the beautiful blue turn stormy.

"I can't help but think that you will hate me forever when I turn you into the same kind of monster that I am." I sat down heavily on her sofa to accentuate my frustration with the whole situation.

Cheyenna advanced, slowly and deliberately, until she was standing directly in front of me, waves of love crashing down around me.

_I_ _don't deserve your love. I am a soulless monster, and just by knowing me for a few months, you have essentially lost your life. _

She reached out a slim hand and lifted my chin so she could look into my eyes. There was an electric current in her touch that sent my body on edge and my lust into overdrive. My body ached for her so badly that it leaned toward her of its own volition.

"Don't you ever say or think that again!" Her voice was soft and silky. "You are not soulless. I can see your soul shining out through your eyes every time I look at you. If you were a soulless monster, I would be dead already, and you would not be able to love me.

"Even if I were to die today, I would have no regrets because my life began the day I met you. My heart, which I thought lost to the icy darkness forever, melted and came alive the day you told me you loved me. My soul was freed by your voice, your touch, and my mind has been at peace since I found you. You are my life, Michael, my love. I would die a thousand painful deaths if it meant that I could hold you in my arms for one more day-"

I cut her speech off when I pulled her onto my lap, pressing my lips to hers with a fraction of the passion that had started boiling my body. She gasped in surprise and returned the kiss with such fervor that I let out a low growl from deep inside my chest. I believed every word she said, and it made my heart soar. I felt as if I could fly.

Turning in my arms so she was straddling my lap, our kisses continued to fuel the passion between us. I couldn't stop now, even if I wanted to. I needed more; I needed her with all of my being.

My hands shook slightly as I went for the buttons of her blouse, but as I fumbled with them, I became impatient for contact with her silky smooth skin. I tore open her blouse and heard a gasp of surprise and pleasure emit from her lips. Finally obtaining some of the contact with her body I needed, I let my hands roam around her flesh.

Her warm hands were under my thin t-shirt, exploring my chest much the same way her mouth was exploring mine. She pulled away slightly as she dragged my shirt up. Flinging my shirt away, she pressed her body closer to mine, craving more contact. It was taking all of my control not to harm her in the throes of my passion, so I calmed myself slightly by just focusing on her lips, the brush of her tongue, and the taste of her mouth.

Her hand snaked between us, going for my belt, and I felt a small rush of terror knowing that this couldn't happen. I grabbed her hand gently, trying to suppress my own passion and regain control over my body. The look of hurt in her eyes was almost more than I could take.

"We can't, Cheyenna. You are too fragile, and I don't want to hurt you," I said, my voice thick with lust.

"You won't," she said, kissing me again and again until I found myself releasing her hand. She reached between us and undid my jeans before I could protest anymore. As her soft silky fingers grazed my erection, I lost the last of my control.

Holding Cheyenna in my arms, I stood up and carried her to her bedroom at vampire speed, my pants hanging loosely on my hips. She gave a small gasp as I let her drop lightly on the bed and pulled her pants off in the same movement. A moment later, she had my jeans down my legs, letting my erection spring free from its cage. I saw her eyes widen and her pupils dilate in passion as she looked at my naked form.

Not wasting any time, I leaned into her with another fiery kiss and pulled her bra off so she was completely naked, like me. Our bodies flush together and my mind lost to the passion of the moment, I laid a little more of my weight on her, needing more contact with her.

She moaned against my lips as my hand went between her legs, stroking her heated core lightly with my fingers. I knew from the first moment I touched her that I was going to be too big for her, that I was going to hurt her no matter how careful I was.

Pushing her up farther in the bed, I left trails of kisses down her collarbones and over her perfectly rounded breasts. After teasing her nipples for a moment, I continued my way down to her core. I had to taste her. As her heart sped up and her body heated more and more, her scent became almost overpowering. My mouth was practically watering as I took in her scent once again: orchids, strawberries, and that little something more.

She tasted like heaven, and as I started my ministrations, I heard her breath come out in little pants and moans. She was gripping the sheets tightly as I brought her over the edge twice, using my mouth and hands to try to loosen her up a little more.

By now, my cock was so hard it was painful, but the waves of pleasure that were rippling off Cheyenna were like a drug to me, adding to my most wondrous pain.

Cheyenna's POV

I couldn't take it anymore. The pleasure he was giving me felt like it was ripping my body in half. I rode out the end of my second orgasm in what seemed like just minutes; I grabbed Michael by the arm and pulled him up to me. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat as he slid his body up mine, fire licking at my skin where we touched.

"M-M-Michael, now. I need you now," I stuttered through my pleasure, and as a feral growl ripped through his chest, I thought I was going to come again.

His lips crashed down onto mine, and I could taste myself on his lips. He gripped my thigh in one hand, hitching it around his hip, and I felt the tip of the most enormous cock I had ever seen press gently at my entrance.

I ground myself into him, needing more contact, and as the pain hit me, it turned into pleasure instantly. In his eyes, I could see him warring with himself to stay in control, to prevent him from hurting me, but he didn't understand that his touch could never give me anything but pleasure.

As he entered me agonizingly slowly, I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from crying out in my mingled pleasure/pain. I couldn't take his pace any longer, so I hooked my other leg around his back and brought him into my body sharply, crying out his name as I did so.

He groaned loudly as I came again around him on the spot, and he came undone. Finally, he stopped holding back, as he gave himself over completely to our lust.

He was sliding in and out of me at a pace that made me see stars. His hands were gripping me a little too tightly, but I was lost in the subspace of pure unadulterated pleasure. As I came for the sixth time, he reached his climax as well, and slamming his full length to the hilt inside me, he came over five long strokes. As he came, I heard growling and shredding as he bit into the pillow right by my neck.

Michael rolled onto his back, bringing me with him, his arms around me protectively. We lay there in silence for a long time, just him caressing my body, and me slowing my breathing and heart rate to a normal level. Totally blissed out, he brought his lips to mine softly.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I told you I wouldn't be able to control myself."

I laughed. "It turns out that I wasn't able to control myself either, so we are even there." I heard him chuckle lightly as my eyelids drooped with exhaustion. I fell asleep in Michael's arms with a big smile on my lips.

I awoke the next morning to Michael humming some tune to himself. I had slept late, having amazing dreams of Michael all night long. When I was fully awake, I noted that our limbs were still twined together under the covers. Stretching, I looked up at him from below my lashes.

He smiled down at me knowing I was awake. "Good morning, sleepyhead," he said, pressing his lips once more into mine. His kisses were soft, hesitant. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great. I just had the best night's sleep of my life. Plus, I got to wake up in your arms," I said sincerely. I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before untangling myself from the sheets to go to the restroom.

I heard him gasp as I got out of bed.

_Oh, God. Look at all of those bruises. I could have killed you last night, Cheyenna._

"They don't hurt at all, but if they bother you, I can heal them up in a jiffy," I said, inspecting the purple bruises on my legs, hips, arms, and butt. "I kind of like them though. They are like badges of honor."

"Are you kidding me?" Shock was plain on his face. "You can heal yourself? Like really heal yourself? Why haven't you told me this before?"

"Yeah, I really can. It just takes a lot out of me. Puts me out of commission for a few hours, and I prefer healing naturally. However, it is really easy for me to heal others. I could do it all day long and never tire. Anyway, do they really bother you?"

The anguish on his face spoke volumes to me, so I sat back down on the bed next to him and rubbed my hands together to warm them up. I took a deep cleansing breath as I placed the palm of my left hand on a bruise on my left thigh. After a few seconds, I felt a heated sensation pass through my hand and a bright white light built up under my palm as the bruise started to fade.

I heard Michael gasp when I lifted my hand and the bruise was gone. I continued the process with the other bruises until none were left. When I had finished with the very last bruise, I collapsed on the bed out of exhaustion. A few moments later, I opened my eyes to see Michael's angelic face hovering above me, worry-making lines in his perfect features.

"You scared me. I thought you slipped into a coma or something. What happened?" he demanded.

"I told you that healing myself took a lot out of me. How long was I out for?" I sat up, my stiff muscles groaning as I moved them.

"Three hours." He pulled me into his arms and covered my face in kisses. "You are amazing," he said before finally pressing his lips to mine.

"Right back at you, handsome," I said, getting off the bed. "Now, how about you go and press the brew button on my coffee pot while I use the bathroom?"

"Your wish is my command, my lady." He kissed the back of my hand gingerly while giving a small bow that made me giggle like a little school girl.

As soon as he was out of the room, I ran into the bathroom to relieve myself. After I was done, I brushed my teeth and started the shower. There was almost nothing I wanted more than hot water relaxing my still stiff muscles. I turned around reaching or the door handle to the bathroom. "Michael, I'm gonna... Aaaahhhh!" As I opened the door, Michael was suddenly there, scaring the crap out of me. If I hadn't just gone, I would have peed my proverbial pants.

Michael had a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He leaned in and kissed me. I knew he meant it to be a small kiss, but I found myself deepening the kiss, as a new wave of passion lit my body up like fireworks on the fourth of July.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my fingers into his silky hair, effectively pressing my naked form against his. I felt his body respond to mine instantaneously.

Michael lifted me so my feet were in the air, bringing our bodies closer. I wrapped my legs around his hips, and he groaned around our kiss. I felt him walking and dropped my legs, breaking the kiss.

"The shower... I need to..." In the time it took to blink, he had shut off the shower and came back to me, sweeping me off my feet in one fluid movement. Before we made it to the bed, there was a knock on the door to my apartment.

"Damn it!" Michael growled, setting me down.

We both got dressed quickly on edge as to who might be at the door. The insistent knocking was getting more intense as I unbolted the door. Alice was looking at me sternly, Jasper standing behind her. Damn pixie!

"What, Alice?" Michael was obviously frustrated.

"We were worried about you, both of you." She smiled at us shyly, knowing she was interrupting a very intimate moment. "I had a vision, can we come in?"

I backed away from the door allowing them room to pass. I tried to get a read or either one of them, but their thoughts were too rapid to make out. As soon as I shut the door, Alice began with a pained look on her face. "I had a vision it was about the Volturi. Aro has decided to kill the family, right down to little Nessie, because you angered him with your negotiating. He feels that you have too much power over him, over everything.

"He wants to save face in front of his followers, and the only way for him to do that is to take us all out, except Michael, and turn you as soon as you reach Volterra in three months."

I was dumbstruck. "But we made a treaty! How can he go back on that?"

"He wouldn't be, that's the problem. When you were making the treaty, you only gave Michael immunity, not the rest of us." Alice looked like she was going to cry, as images of her vision flashed through her mind.

"Oh God, what have I done? I have to talk to Aro, get him to change his mind! Where can I find him?" I was getting frantic now, running around my living room grabbing my keys, purse, and jacket.

"Cheyenna, you can't! He is a manipulative bastard. You cannot win against him!" Michael grabbed my hand, pulling me to his chest. "I won't let you go to him."

I pushed away from him forcefully. "This is entirely my fault, if I had never come to Forks, Aro would not be preparing to kill your whole family! I have to do something Michael, I just have to." I looked into his ochre eyes, pleading. "Where can I find him?"

Michael wouldn't even look at me, and he kept his thoughts far from Aro and anything that might help me find him. Instead, he was thinking about last night. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to Jasper and Alice. Jasper was focusing on Alice, and Alice was reviewing her vision again.

"Please, Alice; I have to try, even if it means I get killed in the process. I will not let your family be killed because of me!" I searched her face.

_Act like I wouldn't tell you. Keep pleading, because Michael will kill me if he found out I told you. _Alice thought harshly.

"Please! Think of Jasper, Alice. Think about Nessie," I implored.

_Good. He's in Seattle, at the airport right now. His flight for Italy leaves in four hours. American Airlines flight 1187._ Alice looked up at Jasper, her face twisted with concern. "Michael..."

"Alice, if you tell her, I will be forced to kill you."

My hands flew into the air in an act of exasperation. "Fine, if none of you will tell me where he is, I will just have to go out and look for him myself!" I walked toward the door, and Michael zipped in front of me, blocking my path. He grabbed my arms, trying to restrain me. "Michael, let me go or I will be forced to hurt you."

His eyes flashed with anger. "Cheyenna, I can't let you do this. You don't understand..."

"No! You don't understand! I can't just sit idly by and let your family be slaughtered! I'm going and that's final. Now, let me go, or I am going to have to hurt you," I said icily, pulling my arms out of his grasp.

Michael moved out of the way, obviously hurt. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and was out of the door. I ran down the long hallway to the stairwell not wanting to wait for the elevator. I burst through the door, knocking over a couple of teenagers who were making out in the process.

"Hey, bitch, watch where you are going!" the young man yelled after me, picking his girlfriend up off of the landing.

"Sorry! Oh, and watch your language, Landon, or I will have to have a chat with your mother!" I flew down the stairs like a bat out of hell, and out into the parking garage, sprinting to my car.

I practically dove into the car, hitting my hip on the shifter. As soon as the car was started, I peeled out of the parking garage like I had the devil hot on my heels. In no time, I was on the 101, going 90 miles per hour at least, the whole way to Seattle. What should have been a three and a half hour drive, I did in two hours. Thankfully, there weren't any police officers on the roads to slow me down.

I parked my car as fast as I could and bolted into the airport. Running as fast as my feet would take me, I got to the security checkpoint in five minutes. The security guards thought that they were looking at some crazy person when they saw me hurtling towards them, and they pulled out their Taser guns, thinking they might have to subdue me quickly.

"Sir, can you please... page a man named Aro... to come... here. It is a life... or death situation," I got out through my gasps, clutching the stitch forming in my side.

Their looks of alarm increased as one man went to the PA phone and called Aro on the overhead system. A few minutes after I had caught my breath, Aro arrived at the security gate with Jane in tow.

"Have you changed your mind, little one?" There was humor in his eyes.

"Can I have a minute of your time? Alone please, it's important," I said, not wanting Jane with him for this.

"Of course, my dear." He walked through the security gate calmly and casually, waving to Jane to signal that she could go. "What is it?"

"I would like to modify our agreement, Aro, if I could."

"Pray tell, what else will you be needing?"

"I would like to add in immunity for the entire Cullen family, if it is not too much trouble."

He took my hand, seeing Alice in my head before I pulled my hand from his icy grip. "And what do I get in return for this addendum?"

Crap. I hadn't thought that far ahead. "Name your price, and I will see if I can comply."

"I want you to shorten your human time by three months. Does that sound fair?"

I nodded my head. "Shorten my time from six months to three months, and all of them will be safe from the Volturi's persecution? Neither you nor any under your employ will cause them harm in any way?" I clarified.

Aro sighed. "Yes, of course, and the rest of our agreement still stands as well. Will you comply?"

"Yes, that sounds fair to me."

"Good, then, Cheyenna, I will see you in three months. Spend them wisely, little one." He held out his hand and I clasped it briefly, keeping a mental block up.

As he turned and went back through the gate, I heard his thoughts. _Three months until I have the most valuable vampire on my side. Wait until I tell Caius and Marcus. They will be thrilled when they know the power she has. My plan has worked out perfectly. I knew she would change her mind as soon as I sent the threat of killing the Cullens to Alice_. He chuckled to himself as he turned to wave me goodbye.

I could have beaten myself silly. It was a con. He did that on purpose. How could I have been so naïve? Michael is going to kill me for this. I walked back out to my car and started on my way back home.


End file.
